Challenge for the heart
by 1prominentgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno has just been publicly rejected by her long time crush, Sasuke Uchiha, and soon finds herself caught in a difficult situation involving Hidan, Deidara and Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Are they toying with her? And who will finally win over the pinkette's heart? sakudei, sakuhida, sakuita, sakusaso pairings.. -I suck at my summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **So this is a story I decided to write for Corpsedollie. I'm still new to writing fanfiction, but I hope you all enjoy this story(it''s only my second one), it shall be a fun one for me to write. (:

And I'm sorry but this will **not** be a sasusaku story, but if you like Sakura pairings with Hidan, Deidara or Itachi, then continue. (:

I'm also doing this without intros like my other story, it takes too long to introduce characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter One: Toying with the heart.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

As I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, I could only think of one thing- _why did he choose to reject me? Am I not pretty enough for him? Was I too annoying?_ I frowned; it was probably all of the above and more.

Sasuke Uchiha, the boy that I'd been in love with for as long as I could remember (or so I thought), and he had said no, even worse... he had made it public. It wasn't just no that he said, he chose to laugh in my face before he pulled another girl over by their waist and kissed her, right in the middle of the cafeteria, right in the middle of **everybody**. Unfortunately for him though, the shy Hyuga had chosen to pull back and slap him across the face, but her boyfriend, a dangerous Gaara had chosen to do much more than just hit him, he was out for blood. I hated to say it, but Sasuke deserved it, he couldn't just have anybody he wanted, and he should have paid much more attention. What was I thinking; the Uchiha family **always** got what they wanted.

I wiped away a few tears as I heard someone enter the bathroom, "Sakura, are you okay?" whispered a worried Ino as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I could see in her eyes that she was crushed too, Ino had loved Sasuke as much as I did, but then she met Sai and couldn't help it when her feelings where transferred onto him. Sai looked much like Sasuke with his onyx eyes and dark hair, but it was shorter and he had very pale skin, Sai also had a better sense of humour, but he didn't know it.

"I'm fine Ino." I lied through my teeth as I adjusted the make-up on my face.

She frowned at my words, she could always tell when I lied. "Come on Sakura, it's only the first week back at school, he'll see what he's missing soon enough."

I forced a smile and nodded as she led me out of the bathroom. _Come on Sakura, be strong, and don't let anyone see that it's got you down. _As we made our way back towards the cafeteria shouting could be heard through the walls. Ino pushed the door open and I caught glimpse of a **very** bruised Sasuke, and a flaming redheaded Gaara, being held back by Hinata.

"Sasuke! How could you hurt Sakura like that!..." Naruto's ramblings went on as a taller boy approached the crowd, someone new to the school, and he looked like a senior. He was followed by a group of other seniors, ones I recognized as Hidan, Deidara and Sasori.

They were all equally handsome, but the one I didn't recognize had the same onyx eyes as Sasuke, and dark hair- but it was much longer and pulled into a low ponytail down his upper back, and bangs framing his face. He had the most intense gaze I'd ever seen, and long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. "Little brother, what is going on here?" The stranger said softly, and drew in everyone's attention.

"**Brother?**" Ino and I had said in unison as we looked at each other and then back at the handsome figure speaking to Sasuke.

I knew that he had a brother, but I thought he lived somewhere else, but obviously he had returned.

"He is so… handsome!" Ino whispered in awe as she stared at the man before she cleared her mind when Sai nudged her in the ribs. I didn't know how long he had been standing besides us, he moved so quietly.

"Nothing." Sasuke said grumpily at his brother, as he glared his eyes towards me. _How is this my fault? He is the one who pulled Hinata in! Not me!_

I grew angry, but my thoughts were clouded when I seen Hidan lean into Sasuke's brother's ear, and both their eyes moved to be directed at me. They smirked, and I couldn't help but worry as the group of four boys began to approach me, my heart's speed increased.

**ITACHI POV**

I had just got my transfer accepted to Konoha High to do my last year of schooling. Father and Mother were both sick of Sasuke's rude attitude and habit of picking fights since I had left town to get away from family issues. So I had came back to set him straight during the holidays, where I also got to meet back up with old friends. I missed the first couple of days at school, but today I was there.

"Hey Itachi, your little brother's in a fight, yeah. He kissed some girl who had a boyfriend, yeah." Deidara said as he approached Hidan, Sasori and I outside. I groaned, and made my way inside with the boys all following after me, making bets on which girl he had managed to snag a kiss from, and who the fuming boyfriend would be. As we got closer, Hidan and Deidara handed money to Sasori while they grumbled. The boy being held back looked much like Sasori, but his features were rougher, and his hair more messed. I looked down at Sasuke as a blonde boy shouted at him about some Sakura girl.

"Little brother, what is going on here?" I said in a soft, yet annoyed tone, noticing in the corner of my eyes as people went quiet and turned.

"Nothing." Sasuke said back lousily, his eyes daring daggers over at a pink haired girl whose face contorted from confused to anger in the mere second Sasuke's eyes hit her.

Hidan looked over and leaned into my ear, "That's Sakura Haruno, been after Sasuke for years, but your brother must be gay if he hasn't fucked that, even Jashin would."

My eyes moved back on the pink haired girl after Hidan's foul mouthed comment, and his reference to his so called 'god'. I smirked, and I had to agree that this girl was a natural beauty, but Sasuke was more of the 'I'll tease you but not please you' kind, and sometimes it worried me that he might not have an interest in girls.

I began to approach this Sakura girl slowly, being followed by the rest, before I stopped in front of her. She seemed startled. I took her small hand in mine and moved it towards my lips, kissing it softly. "I'm Itachi Uchiha." I smiled at her. Her hand shook lightly in mine before she pulled it away slowly.

"Sakura." She said simply in a small voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." I said honestly, as Deidara came into view besides me.

"And I'm Deidara, much more artistic than him, yeah." He grinned, before he was nudged back by Hidan.

"Ignore that girl." Hidan grinned and Deidara growled. "I'm Hidan."

"Sasori." Sasori groaned in the back, obviously bored with the situation on hand, and wanting to hurry this up.

I looked back towards Sakura and gave her a breathtaking smile. "We'll see you around, cutie." I said and began to lead the boys away from the stunned girl.

Once we were almost out of sight Hidan wrapped his arm around my shoulder with a grin on his face, "How about a little competition, eh?" he spoke, referring to the girl, I supposed.

"I'm in, yeah." Deidara spoke loudly in my ear.

For once, it seemed like an alright idea. "Possibly, but I do know none of us play fair." I said before being interrupted by Deidara.

"What about you, my man Sasori?" Deidara nudged him. Sasori just had an annoyed look on his face, an impatient look.

"I have more important things." He shrugged.

_One less, one step closer _I grinned to myself. This would be an interesting year of school, and Sasuke would find out what he was missing out on.

**SAKURA POV**

"What just happened…?" I said softly as Itachi walked off, and I saw a stunned look on Sasuke's face before it twisted into a furious look.

Ino looked at me, she seemed just as confused, "I… I think Sasuke's brother just hit on you."

"As well as Girly-boy, and the Hyena." Sai mentioned. Sai always gave people nicknames he thought that would represent them nicely; Girly-boy was Deidara's… because he had some female features to him and was easily mistaken for a girl, and Hidan was Hyena for his uncontrollable laughter and sly ways.

"Yeah, and the other just seemed disinterested, he probably saw your forehead and freaked!" Ino blurted, "But I don't think that many girls will be happy with you Sakura." Ino pointed my head after her remark to my forehead and I growled.

"Ino you pig! This isn't funny!" I shouted at her and she went fuming. _It's probably just a sick joke, trying to get to me for causing Sasuke trouble. They're all so sly and conniving. _

The bell rang for the last class of the day, and Lee ran to join me with a smile on his face as me and Ino headed to class.

"Sakura! What is all this commotion I heard about seniors hitting on you!" He said, his face brightening. "Much more competition for me!" he said happily and ran off.

Ino looked at me and shook her head. "When will that boy learn that you don't have an interest in him and his caterpillar eyebrows?" she giggled. She cheered me up a little, Lee was a good guy, but he wasn't my type- with or without those thick eyebrows.

All through class, all I could think of was Itachi, and his intense stare, his beautiful face and his soft touch. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, but they wouldn't leave. _He is much more handsome than Sasuke, and nicer, too!_ Even with the thought's raiding my mind; I couldn't help but feel that something was up, and that this year would be a bit of a different one.

* * *

**More to come soon!**

Review if you wish. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **So my chrome is playing up and makes me reload the pages about 483592 times before it decides to work, and none of my other internet browsers are doing any better. :c So here is the second chapter! (After my internet making me refresh to publish so many times, and my computer shutting down on me)  
-If my updates become slack, that is the reason! Hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

_-thoughts-_

***INNER SAKURA*'**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Walking Home**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

A loud, irritating ring woke me up from my daydreaming. I looked around the class to see everyone piling out of the classroom. Looking down at my work, I realized that I'd only written HALF of today's date, and absolutely nothing else. _Crap! I can't believe I was so distracted! _As I grabbed my books and ran for the door, a 'ahem' noise was made behind me, I turned around slowly and forced a smile at my teacher, Anko Mitarashi.

"Look Sakura, I don't care if you got rejected by a hundred guys in a day, I won't accept you slacking off in my class." She said annoyed as she shoved a handful of double-sided pages at me. "So here's some extra work to teach you a lesson!" Anko beamed.

_DOUBLE sided? _I groaned to myself.

***WHY YOU! IF I COULD I'D BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD! CHA!* **The inner Sakura inside me screamed as I nodded in thanks to Anko. My inner self hadn't acted up in a while, it must be all the stress of trying to figure out everything that had happened today.

I made my way out of the classroom doing my best to try calm myself down; the halls were empty besides a few random stragglers. I tossed my books in the locker and sighed as I ran a hand through my short pink hair before shutting the door quietly, and turning around. I stumbled as I almost walked into someone's chest, my back hit my locker and I looked up with peeved emerald eyes to see who caused me to stumble.

"Itachi?" I questioned, watching as he looked down at me in amusement.

"Would you like some company on your walk home?" Itachi asked me, his voice was so smooth and thrilling.

***SCORE! SAKURAS IN WITH THE UCHIHA BROTHER! CHA!***

I nodded shyly, having a little trouble finding my voice.

_Doesn't he have a limo like Sasuke?... Oh, that's right. Sasuke would be in it._

There was silence on the walk to the school gates before he stopped and turned to face me. "Lead the way." He smiled.

_He has to stop doing that_ I thought as my legs started feeling a little weak. _Sasuke barely ever smiled, but if he ever did, I doubt it'd be anywhere near as breathtaking as his brothers._

"Well looks like we're all going the same way, how 'bout we all walk together, yeah?" A voice said from behind before slapping Itachi on the back. I turned and caught sight of long blonde hair, but I didn't need to take a second look to know that it was Deidara, he had a habit of saying 'yeah' after a sentence, but sometimes he'd really surprise you and wouldn't say it.

Itachi was about to speak, but I found myself cutting him off, "Yeah, why not." I said, feeling dumb, but I just didn't feel too comfortable about walking alone with Itachi, he had a mystery about him and I wasn't too sure if I could control myself. I needed someone to act as a wall to keep me calm and collected.

I looked ahead at the path, feeling rather pleased to have two very fine men walking me home.

"So Sakura, tell me about yourself." Itachi's voice chimed through the silence.

"Huh? Oh, um…" I thought, trying to think of what to say.

He seemed to notice my struggle. "What are you studying?"

I smiled faintly. "Medicine, I want to be able to help people, you know… be useful."

Itachi nodded at me as Deidara played with some clay in his hands on the other side of me, before holding out his hand in front of me, completely drawing me out of my conversation with Itachi.

I looked at the white clay in Deidara's hand as he grinned. "Here you go, it's for you." He said, holding back his 'yeah'.

Inspecting it closer I realized it was molded into the shape of a rose. "Oh, wow. Thank you. It's beautiful."

Deidara smirked at my compliment on his work, seemingly proud of himself.

**DEIDARA POV**

I was headed towards my car when I caught sight of Itachi walking out of school with Sakura, I looked at my car and groaned before deciding that I'd leave it there for the night, and suck it up to walk with the two so Itachi couldn't do anything sneaky, with the charms and the looks of that boy, I had to fight hard to make sure he didn't get ahead of me in our little competition.

I walked a little faster to catch up to the two before I gave Itachi a whack on the back as I spoke up. "Looks like we're all going the same way, how 'bout we all walk together, yeah?" I said, hopefully interrupting the two from possible flirting.

I saw Itachi's lips curve to object but he was cut off by the soft voice of the pink haired beauty besides me, "Yeah, why not."

I watched as she gazed in the distance, a smile forming on her face.

"So Sakura, tell me about yourself." Itachi said, making me feel sick the way he spoke to her.

I made sure to distract myself as they talked about boring details, pulling some clay out of the pouch rested on my hip. I pinched and pulled at it, squeezing it in my hands before I looked down, satisfied at my piece of art. I admired it once more before I held my hand out in front of Sakura, she stared at it for a while, "Here you go, it's for you." I said proudly, her face brightening up, turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh, wow. Thank you. It's beautiful." She said softly, and I placed it in her hand gently.

_Of course it's beautiful, I made it, I'm an artist! _

She stared at it in her hand with a smile, and I couldn't help but smirk mockingly at Itachi, as if to say 'I'm one step ahead'. I could see the annoyed expression cross his face even though he done his best to hide it.

**ITACHI POV**

Deidara smirked at me mockingly as Sakura admired the piece of clay in her hands. I didn't find it all too impressive, anybody could have done that, and Deidara thought he was a step ahead of me, how wrong he was. I would be the one to win this pink haired beauty over, and not for the sake of some bet.

Something caught my eye, and a mischief thought ran across my mind. "Deidara, I do believe this is your street. Look, I can see your favourite neighbour waiting." I said with a grin, he turned and groaned at the sight of Tobi waving like a maniac with his orange swirled mask on. No one quite knew why he wore the thing.

"Oh, this is your street too?" Sakura's voice chirped as she looked in the direction of Tobi, she waved at him politely. I felt my joy of disappointing Deidara die down. Far too short lived.

Deidara grinned at me, before looking at Sakura, "Yeah." He said simply, and turned to me. "I can walk her home from here; you should get home, living on the other side of town and all."

Sakura turned to me with confused eyes, "Other side of town? Oh, you didn't have to walk me so far." She said politely, though I could see that she was quite happy that I had, her eyes showed the truth.

"You don't live with the other Uchiha's?" She asked, and a spark of anger flickered inside oh my chest.

"No, not for a very long time. There are many difficult and tense situations there." I said calmly, it wasn't something I liked to speak off.

She frowned, and her emerald eyes grew sad. "Oh, I didn't know."

_Why you, Deidara...ruining such a good walk,_ I groaned. "That's fine, and I wanted to accompany you; it was a pleasure to walk with you in my presence." I smiled at her, kissing her hand softly as I turned to walk away.

She stopped me by grabbing my arm softly, her shining green eyes looked up at my onyx ones, and she returned a smile. "Thank you Itachi, I'm glad you did walk me home." She said softly, before moving back to join Deidara.

I could tell that part of Sakura was holding her back from being more flirtatious and fun with me.

_It could possibly be that I remind her too much of my little brother with the resemblance, and after breaking her heart so cruelly, I'm sure that's why she's keeping her guard up._

I turned back around to catch one last glance of Sakura before she'd be out of my view.

What I seen did not please me.

Deidara had his arm draped over her shoulders and was whispering something in her ear, she had a grin on her face, and Tobi was rushing up towards them screaming out Deidara's name.

For someone who didn't cope with Tobi's childish manner too well, Deidara seemed rather relaxed with MY Sakura in his grasp.

As my view of them was cut off, I prayed that Deidara would do something incredibly ridiculous or rude that would ruin his chances with her, and if that didn't happen, then I'd definitely have to up my game. That wouldn't be too much of a trouble either. Deidara was a fool, and Hidan was nothing but a shouting, cursing, rude jerk who bragged about his 'god' Jashin way too often.

Sakura would be mine soon enough.

* * *

**More to come soon!**

Review if you please, and the next chapter will (hopefully) be updated very soon!

(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **My very lovely computer is still being a bully, but here is chapter 3!(I had hoped to upload it 2 days ago) :c

But nevertheless, enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto****.**

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

As soon as Itachi left, Deidara draped his arm over my shoulder and leaned in close. "Maybe we can walk home more often since we live on the same street, cute little strolls yeah." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but giggle as me and Deidara both ignored Tobi's loud shouts as he ran towards us.

"Deidara! Tobi has missed you Deidara!" He shouted as he scooted to a stop on his heels in front of us, beginning to walk backwards, "Deidara! What are you doing with Miss Sakura!"

I let out another giggle quietly as Deidara sent a glare towards Tobi who laughed nervously and waved his hands as if Deidara was going to pounce on him. I half expected him to when Tobi continued his nagging on him.

"Oh Deidara! Are you on a date?" Tobi said cheerfully, making me wonder just what his face looked like, and what expression he had. It was really hard to read him.

I stepped forwards as Deidara was about to say (more like shout) something at Tobi, my hand reaching forward as curiosity got the better of me… Tobi flinched back and put his hand on his mask before he ran off. "No! Tobi's mask must stay on! Deidara, Miss Sakura is mean…" He shouted off into the distance, Tobi always was good at making quick escapes.

Deidara let out a long sigh, his face relaxing. He was obviously relieved to have Tobi out of sight and he wasn't the only one, there was only so much one could handle of Tobi's childish manner.

I realized that Deidara had dropped his arm from around me sometime during Tobi's appearance, and I kind of missed it. He was so warm, and easy to embrace. I never expected to enjoy his embrace, let alone his company.

Deidara always seemed so, well… selfish and serious, but I felt like I was seeing a whole new side of him today, and I liked it.

"So which house is yours?" I asked, looking around.

He groaned and pointed to the house besides Tobi's, "Hidan, Sasori, and me live there." He said as if the words burnt his tongue.

"The three of you?" I asked confused, I never really paid much attention to where any other guys in my school lived, I was always too distracted by Sasuke- _so chiselled, mysterious and breath-takingly handsome… No! Sakura stop. _I kept finding myself becoming distracted with thoughts of Sasuke over every little thing, but habits do die hard. I heard Deidara ask me something, and looked at him with puzzled eyes. "Huh?"

Deidara laughed, "Yeah, the three of us, and do you want to come in?"

_Oh, so that's what he said. _"Sure." I smiled before realizing what I'd said as he led me into his house, his arm once more draping over my shoulder, and this time I leaned into his embrace, and he smiled down at me. ***SCREW SASUKE, LET'S GO DEIDARA!* **The inner me cheered.

"So… why do you three live together?" I asked as I looked around the house.

_No response, it must be a touchy subject._

"Deidara you fucking dick what the hell took you so lo- Ohh… Hello, Sakura." said the familiar voice of a male with slicked-back silver hair and a cunning grin. Hidan had descended down the staircase and stopped halfway when he caught the sight of us. I could feel Deidara's muscles tense as Hidan came closer. "Well princess? What the fuck took so long?" Hidan said, staring at Deidara.

**DEIDARA POV**

_Hell Hidan, you better not ruin this yeah! Or I'll give you a real reason to pray to your Jashin! _I thought as Hidan approached us, he seemed to have something on his mind, and that was never a good thing, Hidan had such a twisted mind.

"He was accompanying me home… And it was lovely." Sakura said to him, answering the question he'd asked me. "Until now..." She whispered in my ear quietly, and I couldn't help but smirk as Hidan's face grew angry with not knowing what she'd said, and I swear I saw his eye twitch as he held back a few curses at the girl… Hidan wouldn't want to lose the bet either, so he was trying to keep calm and collected towards her.

Hidan stared at me and then back at Sakura before he headed back up stares mumbled curses under his breath. I was grateful that Hidan had a shorter temper than I did.

"Maybe my place wasn't such a great idea." I said, and watched as Sakura moved away from me and down into my art room, full of sculptures and lumps of clay.

"What's this?" She asked me as he took closer inspection of what I had packed into a box.

_Oh shit _I quickly made my way over and moved the box up high, that's where I kept some explosives; I liked to blow things up.

_Damn, if it wasn't so illegal I could tell her how my art is beautiful, how it is an explosion! _"Oh, that's nothing yeah." I said, as she looked at me suspiciously and eyed the box. "Honestly…"

Sakura just nodded after a moment and went on to look around the room in awe.

_Phew, close call, if she got in that box and handled something wrong, she could have blown up!...beautifully, in a flash of light to be admired for seconds before it's gone. True art… _I shook the thought out of my head.

"I really like your art; it's so beautiful, detailed and smooth." Sakura said, making sure not to touch my work as she inspected it, turning to smile at me.

"Do you want some food?" I asked, feeling on top of the world at her compliments of my work, _if only she could see the true beauty of my art._

Sakura nodded at me, and we headed out of the room and into the kitchen.

As we headed out the door Sakura looked at me confused, "I thought you meant here..."

I laughed and turned to her, "I can't cook, yeah. So we'll get some take out."

The walk to the cafe was relatively quiet, not that I minded… but she seemed a little bored. Unlike Itachi I wasn't interested in what she'd like to be or what she was studying, but I needed to think of conversation quickly, "Saku-"

I was interrupted by her stopping, her body tensed, I looked at her and followed her wide-eyed stare, only to see Sasuke sitting at a table where we were going to get a bite to eat, but he wasn't alone, Itachi was there. That slick, charming Itachi. _He makes me sick._

Itachi caught sight of us and smiled politely as we walked closer, Sakura more slowly than myself.

"Care to join?" Itachi asked, Sakura and Sasuke looking both up in disbelief.

"I don't want that annoying bitch joining us." Sasuke said rudely.

"We're good." I said simply, putting my arm around Sakura.

**ITACHI POV**

Sasuke looked at me with an angry face at my suggestion. "I don't want that annoying bitch joining us." He stated rudely, I directed my gaze at Sakura, who seemed rather scorn by my little brothers words.

His words also made Deidara drape his arm over Sakura again. "We're good."

I tensed and looked at my brother, "Sasuke." I warned as I poked his forehead, he was ruining my chances without even knowing it.

Sakura and Deidara left rather quickly and went and sat at the only empty table, a few tables away from Sasuke and me, but she still didn't seem comfortable. I caught her eye and tried to hold the contact with her by smiling but she just looked away, I then noticed my brother's glare had not moved away from Sakura's direction. "Sasuke, what makes you hate her so much?"

Sasuke shrugged, "She's just annoying, thinking she has a chance with me, hn." He scoffed, "She isn't worth anyone's time."

I shook my head. "Little brother, your eyes deceive you." This caught his attention. "Maybe you are the annoying one."

Sasuke growled and made an 'hn' noise before he went back to eating, _little brother, how did you grow up to be so self-centred and heartless? _I questioned myself, watching as Deidara returned to the table with a plate of food for the both of them.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him, a smile that should have been mine, and no one else's.

I pulled my gaze away as Deidara caught me staring, he was slowly getting the upper hand, and I was slowly losing all hope in gaining her interest.

I cannot allow this to happen.

* * *

**more to come soon! **

Review if you wish, sorry again for the late update... and for it being a little shorter! :c


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Chapter 4 is finally up! *yay* and my computer is working better also yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

-_thoughts-_

***INNER SAKURA***_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Confusion**

* * *

**DEIDARA POV**

I kept catching Itachi sneaking glances over at Sakura's and my table, so just to annoy him I thought I'd start being flirtatious and rub her sweet laughter in his face as he was stuck sitting besides the devil who was ruining all of his chances.

"So you inspire to be a doctor some day, yeah?" I smirked at her.

"Yeah I do." She smiled, "What do you want to be?"

"Well, I'd want to be a patient if you're my doctor…" I winked at her, her emerald eyes lit up and she started to laugh, chewing her bottom lip to contain her smile as she looked back up at me with playful eyes. I could see Itachi's eyes trying to burn holes in me through the corner of my eyes. It was hard to miss a death glare like his.

"That's sweet, I'd be happy to have a patient like you." She replied with a light shade of pink spreading across her face.

I knew pick-up lines were lame, but she seemed to like that one. _Maybe I should try another, yeah? _I thought to myself with a smile as she drank her cup of coffee slowly, licking her lips as she placed the cup back down on the table. _Maybe later, _I thought as I watched her from across the table, not noticing as onyx eyes and dark hair made their way across the room, I only noticed when the person when they sat themselves beside Sakura.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled, I looked at the youngest Uchiha before scanning my eyes over the café in search of Itachi, only to discover I couldn't find him.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura?" Sasuke asked in an aggravated tone.

Sakura looked at him confused, her hands fidgeting and shaking, "W-What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to make me jealous by spending time with this idiot?"

I twitched, _why that bastard! I'll show you who the idiot is yeah! _I scowled and was about to shout and go mental before I felt a kick under the table to see Sakura glance at me quickly.

"No… I'm not, and he isn't an idiot…" Sakura whispered under the gaze of the young Uchiha, as if she was daring herself to annoy him.

"Sure." Sasuke growled and grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her closer to him, he looked like he was going to kiss her, right in front of me.

"You fuc-"

SLAP.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with bewildered eyes that soon turned to rage, whilst Sakura stared at him with wide emerald eyes and a shocked look on her face like she couldn't believe she just slapped Sasuke, the same Sasuke that she had obsessed over her whole life.

She yanked her wrist out of his grasp and stared at him with confused eyes.

I was just as confused as she was- _what the fuck is he doing? He rejected her, not the other way around._

**SAKURA POV**

Sasuke grabbed my wrist with such force that I thought that for a second, he was going to break it. He was so angry with me, and in a blinded moment I saw his face inching closer to mine, to his waiting lips, lips that I had wanted to kiss for an eternity, I heard Deidara go to speak up and before I could even think about the situation occuring I felt a burning sensation in my free hand, feeling it pulsate and grow hot before it tingled.

***CHA! BASTARD YOU CAN'T GET WITH ME AFTER YOU TREATED ME LIKE DIRT YOU LOW LIFE SCUM BAG!***

The inner Sakura inside me screamed, and I finally came to realize that I'd let her out in the moment he had inched closer to me, and slapped him across the face. My eyes widened as I looked at his face, the side of it glowing red and beginning to welt up into the shape of a hand mark. He was dumbfounded and then furious, I quickly yanked my wrist from his iron grasp and stared up at him, scared that he was going to act out of pure impulse and murder me on the spot. I flinched and closed my eyes as I saw him raise a clenched fist, knuckles white as white. I braced myself, but alls I heard was the sound of a struggle.

"Let me fucking go! That bitch deserves it!" I heard Sasuke shout, I slowly opened my eyes to see Itachi and Deidara both holding Sasuke's arms and pulling him away from me. The three of them had furious eyes, but only one set was directed at me.

_Why did he just do that? He… rejected me, kissed another girl in front of me just to say how much he would rather any body else, but now… he… he tried to kiss me, he tried to force me to kiss him… any other day I would have, on the spot… but why?_

***-BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU AFTER WHAT HE DID! CHA!***

_But it's Sasuke Uchiha, how could I turn him down? I must be bloody insane… I love him!_

***NO YOU DON'T! OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME OUT!***

I sank in my thoughts and the screaming inside my head, I'd always tried my best to suppress the inner Sakura, the real me whenever I was around Sasuke, but even then he didn't find me worth while…_ or was that all a lie? Was he just putting on a 'cool' act? Why would he try kissing me after he publicly embarrassed me? Doesn't he want anyone else to have me?_

I shook my head and stood up when Deidara came back over to me with a worried glance.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I simply nodded.

"Come on, I'll get us a cab." He said as he led me out the door, he was so sweet to me, and I didn't understand… he never showed any interest in me before today, or was I just too blinded by Sasuke?

I tried to figure it out as we got outside, Deidara leading me over to the road where he called out for a taxi, a few drove past before one stopped, he opened the door for me and I slid in slowly, moving over to the other side as he got in after me. He told the cabby where to go, but I was too distracted by the black limo that Itachi was shoving his brother into before he looked up and caught my gaze. Itachi frowned and gave me a sincere look, _he was sorry? But why, he didn't do anything_?

The ride home was quiet; Deidara had moved an arm around my shoulder once more and began tracing circles on my shoulder with his cold fingers slowly. I shivered, a wave of goose bumps rippled across my skin.

The cab came to a stop at the end of the street, leaving us with a five minute walk back to my house, and a three minute walk back to his.

It was starting to get late, I'd spent two and a half hours with Deidara since school had finished, and it was nearly 6 o'clock. My parents would be home soon.

He paid the cabby and made his way back over to me, "You'll have to let me know where your house is, yeah." He said as we began walking down the street, he hadn't put his arm around me like he had done so before, and I found myself staring down at his hand as we walked before I was interrupted by voice once more.

"Sorry about the café issue, didn't know they'd be there… should have taken you somewhere else, that would have been easier yeah." He sighed.

I looked up and shook my head, forcing a smile, "It's okay, I had fun until he came over…" I smiled, finding my fingers where reaching out for his hand.

He looked at me before down as my fingers brushed his palm and moved between his fingers. He smiled at me, and nodded, "Yeah, me too." He said, "But I still don't know why he did it in the first place, but that was quite the slap, yeah." He laughed and gave my hand a light squeeze.

I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "It was, my hand is still throbbing…" I said, opening and closing me other hand, he looked at it and laughed.

"I bet it would, his face welted up pretty quickly, I think he'll be wearing your imprint for a few days." He stated, and I couldn't help the image of his hand imprinted face rush through my thoughts.

I laughed again, _he definitely deserved it…_ I came to realize.

After a few minutes, we'd past his house and he continued to walk with me until we made our way closer to mine, I pointed at my house and smiled, "That's my house…" I said, looking at him. "My parents should be home soon." I mumbled under my breath, if they knew I was out this late they'd have my head on a platter.

Deidara nodded and walked me to my front door as I fumbled for my keys in my pocket; I unlocked the door and smiled. "I'd invite you in, but my parent's would have a heart attack if they got home and saw me with a boy all alone in the house." I laughed, as did he.

I pushed the door open, and smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you later." I said slowly.

Deidara nodded and turned around to head back home, holding up a hand, "Be up early, if you want to walk to school with me yeah." He said, as he reached the footpath in front of my house.

I hesitated on my feet before I ran towards him and stopped in front of him, I didn't know what was compelling me, but I leaned up on my tippy toes and placed my lips gently on his, my hand moving to the side of his face before I pulled away and smiled. "Bye!" I said quickly as I ran back inside my house and shut the door, giving him no time to react. Hopefully I hadn't embarrassed myself by doing that.

**DEIDARA POV**

She stopped in front of me, _maybe she forgot something? _I was about to ask, but was stopped by her lips pressing against mine and her soft hand moving to my face. Her lips felt electric on mine, but just as I was about to return the kiss she pulled away and ran. "Bye!" She said as the door shut.

I blinked, confused for a few seconds as I made my way back towards my house, I smirked. _Looks like I'm in the lead after all, yeah?_

* * *

**more to come soon!**_  
_

review if you wish, and don't worry... there will be more Hidan and Itachi scenes, ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this hasn't been updated in sooo long but I had to send my computer away, it crashed. :c

but here is the next chapter.. erm, five is it? haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own thy Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

***INNER SAKURA***_  
_

* * *

**Chapter five: Mistakes?**

* * *

**HIDAN POV**

Deidara walked into the house with a bounce in his step and a gleam in his eyes.

"The fuck you so happy about?" I shouted at him from the lounge room, as he made his way towards me.

"I'm in the lead." He grinned as he plopped himself down besides me.

"Bull shit." I scoffed, flicking the channels on the tv, the was nothing really good on tonight.

Deidara stood up and stood in front of the tv, "Nope, she kissed me just then, yeah." He snickered to himself, "And I'm taking her to school tomorrow, so I'm in the lead yeah." He said as he headed upstairs to his room.

"Hell no." I said to myself, trying to think up and ingenious plan to ruin his plan of getting Sakura, then it clicked. I knew what I had to do in the morning.

When morning arrived, I was more than pleased to make sure I was up a lot earlier than Deidara. I quickly snuck into his room with my little box of surprises. With one quick move I jumped on top of him and pinned him down, taking his wrists and tying them to his bed frame (not what you think!) and then moving to tie his thrashing legs as well. I moved off him and observed, laughing as I quickly pulled out some duct tape.

"What the hell are you doing Hidan?" Deidara shouted as I pulled out a long line of tape, pulling it from one side of the bed and over him about 6 times before I taped his mouth. "Absolutely fucking perfect, don't see you getting' up any fucking time soon! Looks like the girls all mine." I whistled, chuckling darkly as I headed out of the room, Deidara still thrashing, murmurs of shouting heard behind me. Now I just had to wait to see Sakura waiting…

35 minutes had passed, and Sakura had been standing outside for the past 20 or so minutes, constantly checking her watch for the time… the look on her face showed that if she didn't leave now that she would most definitely be late. I waited for her to start walking up the road before I headed outside, "Hey, you'll be late. Want a lift?" I said as politely as possible… I needed her to agree to get in the car with me.

Sakura stopped and looked at me, puzzled, before she finally began to make her way over. "Where's Deidara?" she said with a soft voice, "He was supposed to take me to school."

"What a fuckin' prick, the girl left about 15 minutes ago." I lied smoothly.

Sakura's eye widened, and grew sad, "Oh… really? I've been waiting for him… I guess he forgot." She frowned.

_Perfect, faze two, commence _I clicked a button on Deidara's phone in my pocket, already having a message set up… of course she wouldn't know , my phone beeped, and I pulled it out and made a sharp intake of breath as I looked at it before down at her.

"W-What is it?" She asked in a soft tone as I turned the phone so she could read the screen.

Deidara

Is she still waiting? Ha! If she is snap a picture of her, can't wait to see how pathetic she looks yeah.

As she read it I could see her heart breaking, her face turning red and her body shaking a little, I knew what I done was a little… harsh but she can't fucking choose Deidara, this was my bet to win, and I was going to fucking win it! Playing dirty or not!

"That… jerk!" Sakura squealed as she opened the door to my car, sliding herself in… _Half expected her to fucking cry, guess she's over that. Looks pretty fuckin' crazed though... she's got them scary eyes!_

**SAKURA POV**

_I can't believe it, how could I be so… so stupid! How could I have kissed him, how? Such a big mistake… guess my week is just full of them! Better just go along with it, make some more!_

I frowned and looked out the window of Hidan's car as he drove, his vile shouting music blaring. I wish he would turn it off, but it was perfect for my mood right now.

***WHEN I SEE THAT DEIDARA I'M GOING TO RIP HIS THROAT OUT HIS ARSE! CHA!***

My inner self screamed, and for once, I agreed. I wasn't going to hold myself back any more, pretend to be someone that I'm clearly not just to make other people happy. I did it for Sasuke and look how that turned out? Terrible.

Now it was time to be myself, and not care what people think- _hell, Naruto does it and he is loved by everybody! Everyone looks up to him…_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw that Hidan was pulling up in a parking space. Once the car was stopped I got out, accidentally slamming the door. "Thank you, Hidan." I said, not realizing how grouchy I sounded as I stormed off towards the school, hearing him say something along the lines of 'you're fucking welcome' but it could have been something else, I wasn't in the mood to listen.

I walked in and straight passed Ino, not really wanting to listen to her comforting words about Sasuke or her judgements on Deidara and coming to school with Hidan. I just wanted to be left alone.

In class, I ignored everyone, and they seemed to keep their distance, they could all tell when I was angry, and they knew if they got too close they'd become a personal punching bag.

On my way to my next class I was interrupted, someone grabbing my wrist from behind. I yanked it out of their grip as I turned around to face Itachi. "What do you want?" I snapped, his face becoming confused.

"Excuse me? Can I not just say a hello?" He smiled; a smile so much like Sasuke's that it made me sick.

"Well now that you've said your hello I have to get to class."

"You're angry?" He said, like it wasn't at all obvious, "What happened? Was it my brother?"

"No, but good guess." I sighed, feeling my anger rising a little more.

Itachi looked a little puzzled, but still calm and collected, "I saw Hidan gave you a lift to school, he's vocabulary isn't rubbing off on you is it?"

I looked at him, but I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe I was overacting just a little, and maybe the screamo that Hidan had been playing made my anger grow a little more intense.

"That's better, a pretty smile." Itachi said as he pulled me in for a soft, short lived hug before he moved me back an arms length away, I saw Deidara approaching us from behind him and looked up at Itachi, "Walk me to class? _**Now?**_" I said pleadingly. Itachi looked over his shoulder before turning to me.

"Oh, I see…" He said quietly to himself before nodding, "It'd be a pleasure."

* * *

**I didn't do much of a re-read on this so I hope I didn't make any mistakes!**

**Anyhow, there will be more chapters to come soon.**

**I bet you're all wondering who little Sakura will end up with!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hey guys! So if you don't know, updates for this will now be **every thursday** (yay!) anyhow, that's all I've got to say other than thank-you for your reviews, take note that they are greatly appreciated and some points are taken into consideration for oncoming ideas. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

-_thoughts-_

**INNER SAKURA**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Thinking things over.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

_Whew, that was a close one, _I thought to myself as I sat at my desk in the last row.

Sitting besides me in advanced biology was Ino, who looked rather annoyed.

_Maybe it's because I ignored her this morning… _I bit my lower lip as a guilty feeling rushed over me "Hey Ino…?" I said softly, hoping she'd respond to me.

Ino kept her eyes forward, but I could see her face slowly softening, "What is it, forehead?"

I twitched; Ino only ever called me that when she wanted to get me angry, so this time I decided to ignore her attempt. "Do you think something's wrong with me?" I asked as I looked down at the table, scribbling down notes slowly.

Ino put her pen down and turned in her seat to face me, her eyes holding a hint of sympathy, "No, of course not." She sighed, "Its Sasuke's loss." Ino moved to place a hand on my shoulder, "Really, he doesn't know what he is missing out on, and that boy just wants to hold up his reputation… I think he might be hiding something…" Ino wriggled her eye brows and let out a little giggle, covering her mouth as she did, "It'd explain his distance to girls!"

I let out a soft laugh before frowning; _Ino thinks I'm talking about Sasuke… I can't just tell her about Deidara, can I? She'd probably freak!_

"**But!...**" Ino blurted out at the sight of my frown, "His brother on the other hand…" she whistled and fanned her face, "seems relatively interested. I think you should go talk to him at lunch time, I also bet it'd drive Sasuke crazy!"

_Maybe it'll drive Deidara crazy as well… _I thought, smiling as I looked at Ino again, "You're right, that's a brilliant idea Ino," I smiled "Thanks."

Ino opened her mouth to say something when our teacher Shizune came up to us, "Get back to work girls!" She shouted, rubbing her temples as she walked back to the front, muttering something about a pig called tonton messing up her work load.

And that's what we did; the rest of the class remained silent, until the bell rang. Ino shot out of her seat straight away and grabbed me by the arm, "Come on!" She shouted in my ear.

"Hang on! I haven't even packed up yet!" I smiled, quickly gathering my stuff as Ino dragged me to our lockers, which were besides each other.

As I was pilling my books away neatly I was interrupted by Ino's foot tapping impatiently. With a roll of my eyes I shut my locker and looked at her, "Okay, let's go." I smiled.

"If anything juicy and interesting happens during lunch, you'll let me know, right?" Ino said as we got closer to the cafeteria.

_Maybe not everything, _"Of course, Ino."

Ino grinned wickedly, "Good, because there he is!" She said as she shoved me forward the second we stepped through the double doors. "Ino…" I growled quietly as I nudged softly into Itachi's back with my shoulder. "Sorry…" I said as he turned his beautiful face towards me, and that's when I realized that he was talking to Deidara and Hidan.

Itachi smiled at me, "It's perfectly fine." He said to me as Sasori approached, rolling his eyes as he sat down at the table, nudging his food around with his fork as Hidan sat besides him.

Deidara took a step closer to me and Itachi and looked like he was going to say something, his eyes sad.

"Can we talk, **Itachi**?" I quickly said, looking away from Deidara as I saw his eyes grow furious. "Maybe go for a walk… around the courtyard?" I looked up at him with hopeful eyes that he'd agree.

Itachi nodded, and held out his hand, "Of course." He said gently. As I took hold of his hand he began to lead me out of the cafeteria.

Behind me I heard a smack sound; I turned around and saw Hidan holding the back of his head and Deidara with his hand still out stretched.

"What the hell did you do Hidan? What did you say to her? Hn!" Deidara shouted, and I was instantly confused.

"It's not what I fucking said to her, it's what _you_ fucking said." I saw Hidan's mischievous smirk from the growing distance me and Itachi were making.

Just as Deidara was about to say something else, me and Itachi turned out through the door and down the hallway.

Itachi looked at me, pulling me from my thoughts as he gave my hand a soft squeeze, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked casually as we continued walking.

"Oh," I smiled, "I just wanted to apologize for my attitude this morning, and well, forcing you to walk me to class and then completely running off on you…" I said, with a nervous laugh, "I just **really** wanted to get to class."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Deidara now, would it?" Itachi spoke as he held the door open for me.

"I- uh, no… what?" I stumbled over my words as I walked through the door.

Itachi let out a light chuckle and shook his head slowly, smiling still. "I wouldn't be too quick on believing whatever Hidan said to you."

"Hidan didn't say **anything**, Deidara did." I reassured him.

Itachi's face dropped, as if he was contemplating whether or not to say anything. Suddenly, he let out a sigh and dropped my hand, stopping us from working. "He was late today."

"Who was?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"Deidara, and he was looking for you." I could tell by the look on his face and the strained tone in his voice that he wasn't sure if he wanted to say this.

I scoffed, "Yeah, I bet he was- maybe wanted a laugh. If he wanted to talk he could have texted me."

Itachi shook his head. "No, Hidan only returned his phone when you bumped into me."

"Yeah, _'bumped'_ into-" my eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

Itachi sighed, "I said, you shouldn't be too quick to believe Hidan." He turned on his heel, readying to head back towards the cafeteria.

"Wait.. I, I want to continue talking with you…" I said as I grabbed his arm lightly, "But not about them two okay? I'll talk with them **both** later." _And when I do one of them is going to walk away battered and bruised!_

***CHA! OR BOTH OF THOSE BASTARDS! CHA!***

Itachi turned and looked at my hand holding his arm before looking up and locking his eyes onto mine, "Are you sure?" he asked.

I smiled at him and slid my hand down and back into his warm one, "Of course." I said softly, seeing a spark of light in his dark onyx coloured eyes, and on this occasion a hint of deep crimson.

* * *

**(: **

**more to come soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hey guys! So here's chapter seven as promised, on a thursday. (:

Alsoooo, just letting you guys know that I will try to reply to your reviews, kay? :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Mixed Emotions.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

It was the end of school, and I knew that Ino was waiting for me at the lockers to get all the juicy details about Itachi and me.

I caught site of her holding a hand to her mouth giggling away as she stared at me, and I found my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"So… anything interesting happen?" Ino asked, leaning against her locker as I opened mine up and placed my books inside.

"Nothing really…" I mumbled, shutting my locker.

Ino narrowed her eyes as she looked at me, "Don't you dare lie to me, billboard brow." Ino grouched, poking my head before pulled a blade of grass from my hair with a menacing grin and I gulped.

Ino slung her arm around mine, "You can tell me what you're hiding on the way back to your house." She smiled a sickly sweet smile as she pulled me towards the exit.

_Flashback_

_Itachi turned and looked at my hand holding his arm before at me before he locked his eyes onto mine, "Are you sure?" he asked._

_I smiled at him and slid my hand down and back into his, "Of course." I said softly, seeing a spark of light in his dark onyx coloured eyes, and on this occasion a hint of deep crimson. _

_Itachi and I walked to the far end of the school and sat on the freshly cut green grass, leaning against the black metal fence. We hadn't said a word since we started walking again, but the silence wasn't so bad. Itachi had started to play with my fingers as we walked, holding, interlacing, fiddling with them and caressing the back of my hand, but as soon as we sat down he started tracing circles in the palm of my hand. "How is it that my pesky little brother was too blind to see such beauty…?" _

_I made an 'hmm' noise, and watched his long slender fingers ran from my hand to the underside of my forearm, sending quick jolts of shivers up my arm and down my spine. "I wasn't good enough."_

_Itachi shook his head slowly and turned to face me, "No, he was obnoxious, clueless… disdainful." _

_My breathing hitched and became slightly uneven when we made eye contact, now Itachi moved his hand to softly caress my cheek and jawbone, his dark mysterious eyes searching mine before he slowly began to inch in closer towards me… giving me enough time to pull back if I wanted to, but my muscles tightened and I found myself motionless for a brief moment, before his lips gently touched mine, gliding across them as he moved closer and held my face gently, beginning to deepen the kiss._

_His lips were electric, and made my body shudder with delight; my lips lightly trembled against his before I began to return the kiss, slowly at first before I matched his deepness and passion._

_It felt like a lifetime that his lips were on mine, and that the world had suddenly stopped moving, I found myself lost in the moment of the slow passionate kiss. I could hear my heart beating a little faster as he slowly laid me back on the grass, his fingers running along my neck and collar bone before playing with the ends of my pink hair. _

_Itachi pulled back slowly and gazed into my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up at him, and could see the emotion flooding in his eyes before a sudden image of Sasuke flashed into my mind; the two were brothers... and looked so much alike. He began to lean in again but I quickly moved out from under him just as the bell rang, "Got to go!" I said quickly, short of breath still as I quickly hurried to class, leaving Itachi sitting on the grass dumbstruck. _

_End Flashback_

"You what?!" Ino yelled as we turned onto my street, I had told her about the whole event, including the part where I had ran away because of the thought of Sasuke. It still hurt me to think about Sasuke's rejection, and bitterness, "You should have totally done him- screw Sasuke." Ino said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"**What?**" I said loudly, eyes wide.

"Well, I didn't mean to screw Sasuke literally, I meant his brother, Itachi... literally!" Ino stated like this wasn't a big deal at all.

I stared at her for a while, "I can't do that Ino…"

"Sure you can! It's easy!" She looked at me and placed her hands on my shoulder, "Well, after the first few times." She winked.

I felt myself pale, I knew Ino and Sai got close, but I didn't know they had gotten **that** close.

Suddenly I was dragged out of my thoughts, "Hey Sakura… Isn't that Deidara slumped in your gutter?" Ino's voice whispered.

I looked up and towards my house, and there I saw long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail just like Ino's, sitting in my driveway. "It is…" I said, suddenly feeling like I was kicked in the stomach. Itachi had told me earlier today that Hidan was messing with me, and tricked me into thinking Deidara was using me… and then I had gone straight ahead and kissed Itachi anyway… after just yesterday kissing Deidara.

"Why is he here?" Ino asked, staring at him as he looked our way and slowly stood up as we edged closer to my house.

"Ino uh, could you just go inside for a while so I can talk to him… It's kind of important." I murmured.

"_Talk?_" Ino stared at me, knowing that I was very well hiding something from her, she narrowed her eyes, "You better tell me what's going on when you get back, and you better not be gone any longer than 30 minutes!" She shouted at me before she took hold of my key, unlocked my door and walked into my house.

I looked over at Deidara as he came closer to me, "We need to talk, I know." I mumbled.

Deidara nodded, and distracted himself by rubbing his hands together as he looked up at me, "Yup."

* * *

**So how was that?**

**More too come soon. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Chapter 8 is now up! next post in 7 days!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Ino's Opinion.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Deidara and I had taken a seat on the retaining wall that surrounded my mother's garden.

"About this morning Sakura, I-" He started.

"I know what Hidan done, and I'm sorry I ignored you Deidara, but look-"

Deidara stared at me confused, "But?"  
I let out a long sigh, "But I just think it was kind of a wake up call, I don't know what's really going on, I mean just the other day I was all over Sasuke and now I guess I'm just a mess," I placed my hand on his leg as I turned to face him, "Just give me some time to sort myself out, I'm confused."

Deidara nodded, and forced a smile, "Yeah, I guess I understand that, just let me know when you figure out what you want. Yeah." He said again, standing and holding a hand out for me to grab, which I took without hesitation. Deidara pulled me up and smiled at me once more before he walked off back in the direction of his house. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

_Damn Sakura, what the hell is going on here? First Sasuke rejects you and then suddenly you have three **incredibly** gorgeous guys chasing you? Maybe I should talk to Ino about this…_

As I headed to my front door I saw the curtains shift, and my expression dropped, _well thanks for the privacy Ino._

"So why was he here?" Ino asked the second I stepped into the door.

I looked at Ino, fighting myself on whether I should let her in on everything, and decided she could have some good insight, "You might want to sit down…" I said slowly, and watched as she immediately jumped onto the couch.

I went on to tell Ino how the day Sasuke rejected me was also the day that Deidara and Itachi had walked me home, and then took me to get some food, how Sasuke was going to hit me and then the lovely ride home where I ended up kissing Deidara. Then I got onto today where I had taken the lift with Hidan, and well she knew the rest of it.

Ino looked surprised, and the whole time she didn't say a word. She would gasp and cover her mouth occasionally but I kept her on the edge of her seat, "So let me get this straight, Sasuke** rejects** you, and you **make out** with Deidara, **catch a lift** with Hidan and then **kiss** Itachi? All in** TWO** days?!"

I nodded slowly, looking at the floor, "Yes."

Ino hmmed, and clicked her fingers, "Well forehead, I think you're being played." She said as if it was so simple, and then I thought about it- _that is so simple…_

I frowned, "You really think so Ino?"

She nodded, and stood up and started heading to my kitchen, and I quickly followed. "Of course-" She said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a block of chocolate before opening the pantry and pulling out a bag of chips, "I mean think of it this way, they just happen to approach you after Sasuke rejects you and then Deidara who hasn't spoken a word to you like, **ever** suddenly takes interest, and Hidan who's more into taking girls other places with his car offers you a lift to school with **no** funny business… and well Itachi- he's totally hot but he's a mystery, we don't know anything about him besides the fact that he_ is_ Sasuke's brother." She said as she opened the chips and offered me some.

I took one and nibbled it slowly, deep in thought. "So what should I do?" I asked quietly, more to myself than to Ino.

Ino shrugged, "Just play along I guess, but don't let them get the upper hand." She winked, earning a hard glare from me; she laughed nervously, "… Or you could just ignore them and see how much they push it! I mean, if they try too hard I guess that'll show if they're really playing you."

_She's right, she's always right. _I rested my head against the table, "I wish it were so simple."

"Let's go watch a movie; it might take your mind of things." Ino said, obviously trying to distract me.

Nodding, I stood up, "Only if I get to pick the movie. I don't need to watch one of your favourite romance movies." I forced a laugh.

Pouting, Ino followed me up the stairs to my room, "But everyone loves a good romance."

I pushed my door open and went to my DVD collection, trying to find the most sickening, gory movie I could find, but failed in doing so and picked a comedy instead. "Not when they're love life sucks."

**DEIDARA POV**

Once I had gotten home I found Sasori, Hidan and Itachi sitting at the kitchen table having a conversation about another friend of ours, Kisame who was going to come visit us soon from college.

"The fuck took you so long to get home, sissy?" Hidan shouted at me, kicking a chair from across him under the table out for me to sit on.

I looked at the chair before taking it, "I had to talk to Sakura, yeah."

Itachi looked at me and took a sip of his- _is that tea? Since when did Itachi drink __**tea?**_ "And how did that turn out, Deidara?" he asked.

"She's wants time to sort herself out yeah, because of your brother." I stated, glaring at him.

Sasori suddenly let out a bored sigh and turned to face me, "Oh I do believe it may be because of the other Uchiha brother." He said in a slow voice as he ruffled his red hair.

Itachi looked up at Sasori, as did Hidan and I.

"The fuck are you on about?" Hidan asked rudely, "I thought the dickless wonder here had her all wrapped up- I mean the bitch didn't give me no fucking time of the day." He pointed to me.

Sasori shook his head, "Not from what I seen on the grass today." He looked at Itachi and smirked a little, "I'd take a wild guess that she doesn't know what she wants." Sasori continued.

"What did you do?" I asked Itachi, my voice sounding angrier than usual.

Itachi turned to me, "I done nothing that she didn't like." He smiled, still calm.

My eye twitched, and I had the sudden urge to throw some of my explosives on him, but he didn't deserve to see my beautiful art.

Hidan let out a hearty laugh, "How fucking golden, she doesn't know what she wants- Means she's vulnerable- nice and ripe for the picking." At this comment, Itachi's calm expression seemed to start to crack.

We all know what Hidan was like, _but what are you going to do? I doubt she'll even speak to you again Hidan._

* * *

**More to come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Chapter 9 is now up, so please enjoy. (: (This may be a slight sakuraxhidan chap.)

also if you only watch dubbed naruto, then you wouldn't know about Sakura's parents, and I've mentioned her mother.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Out Of Luck.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"Sakura honey?" called a sweet voice, "Sakura, wake up." There was light nudging on my arm. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to adjust my eyes to the bright light that shone through my curtains.

"Your friends are here sweetie, are you feeling any better today?" asked my sweet mother Mebuki as she placed her hand on my forehead, "I'll send them up now." She smiled, heading for the door as she fixed her blonde shoulder-length hair so her single bang fell on her face.

I watched her go, and listened to the multiple footsteps on the staircase as I sat up and stretched.

Ino and Tenten barged through the door, "Sakura Haruno you get your big forehead out of bed now!" Ino shouted, stomping over to me and dragging me out of the bed.

Tenten shook her head and smiled, "You haven't been to school all week!"

I groaned, my butt hitting the floor with a soft 'thump' as Ino pulled me from the warmth and safeness of my sheets, "I know, I haven't been feeling well." I lied as I pulled a pillow off my bed and pulled it into my face.

Ino grabbed the corner of the pillow and attempted to yank it from my grasp, "Don't give me that! You're avoiding the boys!"

Tenten laughed, "Yeah, and Deidara keeps asking where you are… and Itachi, well… he's _moping_."

I peeked up from the pillow before allowing Ino to snatch it away, "You… You know?" I quickly turned to glare at Ino, "Thanks, pig."

Ino huffed, and stomped her foot like a child, "Tenten already knew." She said as she threw the pillow at me and crossed her arms.

I looked at Tenten confused, "How did you kn-"

"I overheard Naruto and Sasuke talking about how Itachi and Deidara must be brain dead." She shook her head, "But I think Sasuke's the brain dead one." She smiled, "Naruto and Lee haven't been too happy with Sasuke, but they seem overwhelmed that they might have a chance." Tenten and Ino both began to laugh, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Naruto and Rock Lee had been trying to win me over for longer than 3 years.

Ino stopped laughing shortly, and made her way over to my wardrobe and began to shuffle through my clothes, "Now get up, you're coming to school today." She grinned, throwing clothes at me to dress.

I pouted, "But!"

"-No 'but', you're coming. Just let me know if they give you any trouble, and I'll kick their ass." Tenten grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Fine." I said, standing up and gathering the clothes Ino threw at me before pushing the two out of my room.

After I had dressed and brushed my teeth and hair I headed down the stairs to meet Ino and Tenten already waiting for me, _I don't even know if I can do this…_

As we made our way down the street I began to hide myself between my two friends, we were getting closer and closer to the boy's house and I was praying that none of them would walk out, but unfortunately for me, my prayers were not answered.

Hidan had walked out from the front door, his silver hair slicked back and his jacket opened up, revealing that he was in fact, shirtless.

_Please don't see me… _I whimpered to myself, but once again, I striked out of luck.

"Hey ladies" Hidan called as he leaned against his car, "need a lift?" He winked as he swung the keys around his index finger.

Ino and Tenten looked at me and then at each other with a smile, _Oh no, please no._

"As punishment!" Ino said in a hushed tone, directed at me.

Tenten smiled, "We're taking the lift." She finished Ino's sentence before looking over at Hidan, "We'd love one!" She shouted at him.

Before I could even attempt to squirm away Ino and Tenten linked their arms to me on either side and began to cross the road.

Ino smiled at Hidan, "As you can see, Sakura's feeling much better now." She said as she pushed me into the passenger seat, before climbing in the back with Tenten.

_Why do I have to be in the front…? _

"Just don't play any of that music." Tenten added, putting her seatbelt on.

Hidan just scoffed and walked over to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car.

I avoided looking directly at him, and instead kept my eyes on his dashboard, fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"I better get a proper thanks this time." Hidan said, startling me out of my thoughts.

I turned to look at him, but my eyes once again found his bare chest and I had to look away, "Sorry." I mumbled, "You will."

Hidan grinned, and continued on driving down the road.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. I reached into my bag and pulled it out,

Ino Yamanaka

Are you an idiot? Do you not have a brain behind that **big** forehead?! What do you think a 'proper thanks' is?!

I stared at my phone for a while before realizing what I had said; _I hope he doesn't expect anything like that!_

I quickly typed back; well I wouldn't have been in this mess if we walked!

I didn't get any reply as we pulled up in the parking lot. I quickly got out of the car and waited for Ino and Tenten to hurry up and get out as well.

Hidan had gotten out and walked over to me, "Well?"

I bit my lower lip and looked at him, "Thank you for the lift Hidan, I appreciate it."

Hidan smirked some more as he caught my eyes wondering down to his chest once again, "You're welcome." He said.

"Yeah, thanks' Hidan!" Ino and Tenten chimed in unison as they grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him and towards the school.

When we were out of hearing range I looked at my two friends, "Did anyone notice he didn't swear once?" I mumbled, _Hidan always swears, he's known for his rudeness._

Ino and Tenten both nodded, "He's probably just upping his game." Ino said.

"Well, that's if you are in fact being played in the first place." Tenten added in, "It'd be a lot easier to know if you didn't ditch school for an entire week!"

I looked at Ten, "What do you mean, how would it have been easier?"

She looked at me like I was joking, "Well, because **now** they're probably **all** going to talk to you at once, because you've been 'sick'."

_I didn't think of that… Oh great, well today will be interesting._

* * *

**More to come soon!**

Review if you wish, and I shall try reply. (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **It's a day late, and I'm sorry if this chapter gives you a heart attack.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: If at first you don't succeed, fake it.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

It was lunch time, and I was doing everything possible to ensure that I didn't have to go to the cafeteria.

Ino growled, "Sakura! Quit ignoring them already!" She shouted, moving closer as if to grab my arm.

"I'm not! I have a lot to catch up on, so I'm going to go to the library, I'll come to the cafeteria when I'm finished." I grumbled; it wasn't as if I were lying, I'd missed a lot of school.

Ino gave me a hard stare, trying to break me before she finally gave up, "What ever, forehead."

My body twitched in irritation, and I was on the verge of shouting out 'pig', but held it back as I turned on my heel and began to head to the library at a quick pace, hoping to avoid all things boy related.

My heart began to thump in my chest as I neared the library, it was within sight and no one had seen me, I was so close to my safe haven when something took hold of my arm and pulled me around the corner, pushing my against the wall.

I had no idea who it was, all I had seen was a flash of blurred colours, but before I knew it, a pair of lips was against mine, and a hand was covering my eyes.

I tried to move back, but the wall kept me in place, so I tried to resist, but whoever it was, was indeed a **very** good kisser.

I slowly began to kiss back, and felt the other person smirk against my lips as I done so.

My lips betrayed me and began to part to allow entrance to the assaulter who was taking over my will to stop.

As soon as I done so their tongue darted into my mouth and began the battle between our tongues. At first it was rough and playful, but then it began to turn sensuous and soft. Their free hand moved to grip my hip and pull me closer, as both my hands remained on their chest, gripping the shirt lightly.

After five minutes which felt like a life time their lips moved away from mine as we both needed to catch our breath, slowly the hand removed from my eyes to reveal the person in front of me as Hidan.

My heart stopped as I saw the grin on his face, _how can such amazing kissing come from __**him**__?!_

My breathing was still shaky from after the kiss as I spoke, "W-What was that for?"

Hidan shrugged, "Just getting my proper thanks," His grin grew, "But we can always continue if you want." He winked at me suggestively.

My stomach felt strange when I stared up at him as he ran his hand through his slick silver hair, his violet eyes sparking as they looked down at me.

I couldn't help but ask now, "Are you three _playing_ me?" I said, my eyes narrowing into a glare, "You, Itachi and Deidara, you're all playing me, right?"

Hidan let out a laugh, something I'd never really heard before, "Well well, someone catches on fast." He spoke, making my heart shatter inside my chest, "I suggested it to Deidara and Itachi, they both seemed keen on you so I decided to make it fun and set them a challenge."

I looked down and then back up at him; it explained why Deidara and Itachi were doing it, they were supposedly already keen on her before hand, but… "But what about you? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Hidan shrugged, and then smirked, "Me? I'm just doing this to mess with them, and have some fun while I'm at it." He moved closer to me, "They should have known better than to accept a challenge from me, playing such a smart girl… At least I'm honest enough to say it."

Hidan still hadn't sworn, which made his words seem all the more serious than they usually are.

_So he's only messing around with me to make them angry because they accepted his challenge? I'm so confused._

**HIDAN POV**

I watched her as she seemed to be completely shattered, confused and still in thought.

Suddenly she looked up at me, "Will you help me get back at them for messing with me?" She asked.

_Silly girl, I'm messing with you double time._ I thought to myself, "Of course, what do you have in mind?" I asked her, but what she did next shocked even me, she moved so fast to kiss me that I almost stumbled back. As I was about to return the kiss she pulled back.

"Be my **fake** boyfriend for the time being." She said, saying the word 'fake' as if to get it into my head.

I took a moment to think about it before I grinned, _this is a two way street… _"Fine, but that means you have to let me do anything I want when there's people around, they've got to believe it, don't they?" I smirked.

Sakura's face visibly paled, but she nodded sheepishly, "Fine."

"Good." I said, moving my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me, "well then let's get to lunch." I winked down at her as I began to lead us towards the cafeteria, where she was before so eager to get away from.

Once we were through the door I felt Sakura's body tense up as we caught everyone eyes, _time for her to pay up! _I twisted her to face me in my arms and kissed her roughly, she was a bit slow at a response, but gave it to me anyway. She pulled back slowly and we began to head towards my table, I could already see that she was regretting this already.

As we reached my table I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, and suddenly she went all out in her acting abilities and smiled as I placed my hands on her legs.

Deidara looked furious as well as shattered, and Itachi's mask was ripped off as killer intent for me flooded from him, his eyes angry… hell, even Sasori looked stunned.

"Well fuckers, I think you're fucken bets off, 'cause I've got the fucking girl ain't that right?" I said, my hand sneaking up Sakura's skirt.

Her body tensed, and she nodded, "Yep."

Deidara and Itachi shared a glance at each other before they both looked at us, "What?!" Deidara shouted.

Itachi looked at Sakura, "He isn't blackmailing you is he? Or messing with your head?" He asked, very unlike him.

Before I could answer Sakura shook her head, "No, he isn't. I've realized that I just want something fun, and you two were just too serious." She lied perfectly through her teeth.

* * *

**Don't fear! There is more to come soon!**

Much, much more. This is not the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **So this chapter isn't really going to be from Sakura's point of view, or the others boys. I thought I'd add in the point of view from some concerned friends, so please enjoy this chapter. (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: No, this is what's best. **

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sakura?!" Ino shouted at me as she pulled me into the girl's bathroom, Tenten and Hinata following close behind.

Tenten looked out the door before blocking it so no one else would be able to enter before she looked at me, "Yeah Sakura, Hidan is like the worst guy."

"H-He's very rude." Hinata mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

I looked at my three friends and pulled Ino's hands off my shirt, "Relax, Hidan isn't all that bad…" I said, my lips still tingling from his electrifying kisses, "Plus, it's a lie. We're only doing it to get the others angry."

"Are you sure Hidan knows that?" Tenten said, "Because I overheard him telling people that when he drives you home, he's going to take a long detour…"

Both Ino and I gasped, "He what?" We shouted in unison, but poor Hinata hadn't yet caught on.

Ino shook her head, "You shouldn't trust him, because he's a dirty liar… and a pervert!"

"Look guys, I know what I'm doing, and I don't need your help on this," I said, smoothing my shirt out, "You don't have to trust him, but trust me… I won't do anything stupid; I just want them to feel guilty for making me feel like such a fool, they made a bet to see who could get me first, so that's not going to happen." I mumbled before I moved passed Ten and out the door.

**INO POV**

I gasped, and looked at Tenten and Hina, "Can you believe she just walked out on us?" I shook my head, "I'm going to set things straight!"

Hinata bit her lip "B-But Ino… Sakura s-said"

"Sakura isn't thinking properly, she's acting completely irrational." I stated, "That's why I'm going to go have a talk with the handsome Itachi Uchiha." I smiled.  
Tenten frowned, "Itachi? No way Ino, Deidara is the better choice!"

I looked at Tenten with a raised brow, "You're joking right? Sakura needs a real MAN, not some sissy boy who plays with playdough."

Tenten growled at me, "No, Itachi is way too mysterious! Like, why has he been away for all this time and how come no one ever knew about him? There's obviously something he's hiding… hell, he could be a _criminal_! Sakura needs someone stable, someone who doesn't lie."

"Itachi's mysteriousness is what makes him so attractive, plus he's an Uchiha, and we all know Sakura likes that!" I said, flicking my hair behind my shoulder.

Tenten scoffed, "Yeah, and we all know that all Uchiha's are _greedy womanizing assholes_, **especially **Sasuke. Who knows, Itachi could only be messing with her for his brother, so he can humiliate her some more, everyone knows that bloods thicker than water."

I gasped; Tenten had just insulted the Uchiha clan, "Take that back Tenten!"

"Not a chance, plus, you know I'm right." She said, tapping her foot.

"G-Girls stop!" Hinata suddenly shouted as she moved between us, "Just let S-Sakura make up her own m-mind." She mumbled, looking back and forth between us.

"Sakura doesn't know what's good for her Hinata, now if you'd excuse me I have an Uchiha to find." I said, moving passed her.

"Yeah, well I hope you realize you're going to make a huge mistake. I'm going to find Deidara." Tenten said as we both walked out of the bathroom, leaving Hinata behind.

_Stupid Tenten, she has no idea on boys! _I thought as I stomped down the halls in search for Itachi before everyone had filed out to head home.

Itachi had rounded the corner when Sai approached me, "Hello, gorgeous." He smiled.

"Not now Sai," I grumbled, moving passed him as well, "I'm on a mission for the greater good." I quickened my pace, "Itachi!" I called out, hurrying up to him as he stopped and turned around.

Itachi's face was blank, but he still looked as handsome as ever, "You're Sakura's friend, correct?" he said in a bored tone.

I nodded, "Uh yeah I am- Ino." I smiled, "So listen, Sakura isn't really dating Hidan, she's only doing it to make you and Deidara angry."

Itachi's face twisted into a confused look, "Pardon?"

"Oh, well she found out that you two were playing her, because of some bet or something… and I guess she thought fake dating your friend would make you guys angry." I shrugged, "But I can tell that you really like her, even with that mask, which is why I'm telling you."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at me, "She knows of the bet? I knew it was such a foolish idea. Thank you, Ino." He forced a smile before he walked away.

**HINATA POV**

I walked down the hall towards Gaara, I had walked the same way as Tenten and stopped to listen to her tell Deidara that Sakura had found out about the bet, and was dating Hidan only because she wanted them both to feel guilty, and how she was worried that Hidan would take advantage of her and to be there for her, and to look out for her just in case- considering he lived with Hidan and across the road from Sakura. Tenten was rather calm and patient with the tall blonde, letting him know that she thought he would be the best choice for Sakura, even if the whole thing started out as a bet that Sakura had been incredibly happy, until the day that Itachi had kissed her, when she then locked herself in her room for a whole week. Tenten had boosted the blonde's ego, and seemed to have been the highlight to his day; he thanked her before he headed off telling her that she was a good friend for looking out for Sakura.

_Tenten had good intentions, but I still think they should have left things to Sakura. _I frowned, and felt arms wrap around me and a chin rest against my shoulder, "What's wrong?" Gaara's chilling voice asked as he kissed my neck.

"I-I'm just worried about S-Sakura." I mumbled, turning around in his arms.

If gaara had eyebrows, they would have narrowed, "I can get Sasori to keep a close eye on her if you'd like?"

_Sasori isn't involved in the bet I don't think… maybe it'd be better than Deidara and Itachi. _I nodded, "Yes, that'd b-be nice." I smiled and kissed his cheek softly as he called Sasori and explained.

_Sakura, I hope you're okay._

* * *

**More to come soon!**

Sorry if there is mistakes, I don't have any time to proof-read it! So please bare with me if there was. (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note! **It'd very late, I know! But I have just finished my last week of school and it was quite intense! Please forgive me!

Alsoooooooo, this chapters got a lot of 'texting'.

Oh, and Hidan has a filthy mouth... juuuust a warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Decisions and Consequences.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Just as I was about to leave school a hand was placed on my shoulder, turning me around. I had expected to see shiny silver hair and stunning violet eyes but instead I was granted by messy red hair and bright brown eyes that belonged to the handsome face of Sasori.

I stared at him for a minute before I snapped out of it, "Sasori?" I asked confused, _Oh god, he isn't in on it too is he?_

"Sakura let me accompany you home so we can converse on the events that have been occurring." He said in a calm tone as he began to walk in front of me, "No excuses, hurry up now, I hate waiting."

I quickly made my way towards him as we walked out of the schools grounds. I saw Hidan sitting in his car, staring at me but Sasori just waved his hand off as if to tell Hidan to go away and the violet eyed man did not look too happy at all as he sped off.

"So why Hidan?" Sasori spoke once we had gotten far enough away from everyone else's hearing range.

I looked down at the ground and sighed, "I don't know… He told me about the bet and I just wanted to make the others look like fools for making me feel like one."

"I'm sorry to inform you but the only person who looks like a fool is yourself. You're thinking about the other two and not the people around you, if you noticed the others around you, you would see that there has been a lot of talk as multiple sets of eyes stare at you."

I looked up at him confused, "Talk? What do you mean?"

"Rumours are starting. I suggest you think about yourself and not those three fools, or that other ebony haired Uchiha in your year." Sasori spoke before he looked at me, "There are more important things than relationships and getting even."

Sasori was surprisingly making a lot of sense, and opening my eyes, whereas Ino and the other girls had been trying to drive a wedge between the boys they thought were ideal, "I know, but it's too late now, I mean I've already got myself into such a sticky situation."

Sasori had a small smile on his face, "Let me handle the boys, for now I just think you should avoid the lot of them. I'll keep them in line."

Suddenly I noticed a certain charm in Sasori that I had never expected to ever see, but there was one question dwelling in my mind that I just had to ask, "Why didn't you get involved in the bet?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "_Why?_ That's a** stupid** question." He said, looking forward, "If I wanted to get with a girl, I would, that bet was a stupid idea but the three of them were keen on it. I probably should have pointed out their error when they mentioned it, but my impatient side didn't want to stand and explain what fools they were."

Sasori was so insightful, and I could understand why he didn't say a thing, because as everyone knows well that Sasori is known for his impatience just as Deidara was known for his 'yeah', Itachi for his mysteriousness and Hidan for his swearing.

"Thank you, Sasori." I said with a smile, and he only nodded in response.

We walked in complete silence all the way to our street, but once we were across from his house he stopped and turned to me, "Remember to keep distance from those incompetent fools, they'll only drag you down." He looked at his house before at me, "If they give you any trouble, let me know." He said, taking my hand and scribbling numbers across the back of my hand before he walked away.

I glanced down to realize that it was his number, and my hand was tingling. I watched him enter his house before I began to walk to my own once again, smiling to myself like a fool. "Thank you Sasori." I whispered to myself as I skipped through my front door.

* * *

After dinner was over and my parents had sat down to watch a movie I decided that I'd head to bed early after my parents had spent the **whole** dinner asking me about the number scribbled on my hand, I'd left my phone in my bag when I got home, too scared to look at it in case I had messages from any of the boys. As I walked into my room I headed for my bag and pulled my phone out, I had messages from all three boys, Ino and Tenten. I sighed, and decided to have a look at them.

"Ino's first." I sighed, clicking on her name.

**-Ino-**

-Itachi is so dreamy, you better snatch him up before it's too late! x

-**Ino-**

-Sakura? Are you there?

**-Ino-**

-Forehead don't ignore me! But its okay if you're not replying because you're hooking up with Itachi (;

I shook my head as I read through them and decided not to reply, I'd just let her know tomorrow that I wasn't interested and I had decided what to do on my own… even though Sasori was the real reason I had opened my eyes. I quickly moved on to Ten's, surprised there was only one.

**-Tenten-**

-Hey Sakura, don't listen to Ino's advice; Deidara is the one who's best for you.

"Your message is pretty much the same as Ino's." I said to myself also deciding not to reply, I didn't want to get into an argument over boys again today.

**-Itachi-**

-I know what you're doing, and I'm sorry that I've hurt you. It was a stupid idea, we should talk.

**-Itachi-**

-If it makes any difference I was interested in you before the bet.

Itachi's last message was a real smack in the face, _yeah right Itachi, I'll believe that! _I thought sarcastically. I quickly replied.

-I don't want to talk to you, please leave me alone.

I quickly sent the message and went on to the next one.

**-Deidara-**

-Sorry Sakura, I didn't know that what we'd done was impacting you so badly. Your friends came to talk to me today and it made me realize how much of a fool I am, please let me make it up to you.

**-Deidara-**

-And don't let Hidan pull you in with his dirty tricks, he'll ruin such a beautiful piece of art. He's dangerous.

"Dangerous?" I said aloud as my finger hovered above his message, _Hidan can't be that bad, he just has a bit of a temper._

-You are a fool, and I don't want to talk to you. I replied.

I moved on the Hidan's messages.

**-Hidan-**

-What the fuck was that? Why the fuck did you walk home with Sasori?

**-Hidan-**

-Well fuck, looks like Sasori just warned me to stay the fuck away from you. I didn't say our deal was over yet, I haven't got to use any of my boyfriend privileges.

**-Hidan-**

-Don't tell me you're fucking interested in him now, you're **mine**.

My heart felt like it had stopped for a brief moment in time, Hidan was really angry, but he had no right to be!

-I'm not interested in Sasori, and if you don't remember I clearly stated the word 'fake' to you when I said boyfriend, but I've came to the realization that I just want to forget about everything and move on but I can't do that if I keep reacting to this stupid bet that you started. 

I shut my eyes when my phone suddenly went off again.

-**Deidara-**

-You don't have you talk to me; you just have to listen, yeah?

I gave it a good thought, but I really didn't want to hear about it, so I chose not to reply to him in hopes that he wouldn't reply, but my phone buzzed again.

-**Deidara-**

-Sakura, I shouldn't have accepted Hidan's stupid bet… but it was also kind of nice because I got to find out how beautiful you are, you're a stunning piece of art, one that last for an eternity more than a few mere seconds. I wish I had told you about the bet once I knew that I was starting to actually like you. I'm sorry.

I was on the verge of throwing my phone against the wall in pure anger when it buzzed once again, but this message wasn't from Deidara, it was from Hidan… and it really scared me.

-**Hidan-**

-You'll fucking do what I want, and if you don't I'll fucking **ruin** you.

* * *

**There will be more soon, next week, I promise. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **A few days late, but it is next week nonetheless! (:

Also, if you're a naruhina fan, I've just started a new story with that pairing. (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Game Changer**

* * *

**HIDAN POV**

I paced my room waiting for another reply from Sakura, _That fucking bitch, how the fuck does she think she can do this to me? Doesn't she know who the fuck I am?! _I took hold of a weapon I had on display in my room, a red triple bladed scythe which I quickly swung in my hand and punctured the wall. I breathed out angrily, looking at the scythe embedded in the wall before I headed down stairs.

I made my way towards the front door when I was suddenly stopped by Sasori.

"Don't even think about it, Hidan." He said calmly, his grip on my shoulder tightening.

I shrugged off his hand and growled, "Get the fuck off me."

"Don't forget, she has parents Hidan. You don't want the police called on you." He shrugged, his hands by his side.

I banged my fist on the door, and glared at Sasori, he always had a way of controlling people like they were puppets. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"I told her to be smart." Sasori spoke, "And stay away from you, as well as the others."

"Why the fuck did you do that? Want the little bitch to yourself do you?" I shouted, clenching my fist.

Sasori raised an eyebrow; he was still as calm and collective as ever, "You and I both know I don't have the patience for that girl, or any other."

"Yeah fucking right, I swear to fucking Jashin you just want her for yourself."

Sasori turned his back to me, "Believe what you wish Hidan, but Sakura's eyes are opened and your chances are out." He spoke as he began to walk away.

I clenched my fist even tighter before I acted on a quick impulse and aimed my fist straight for the back of his head, but just as it was about to impact Sasori spun around with the speed of light and his hand caught my fist. It was like a blur the way he moved. _Such incredible reflexes _I thought, eyes wide. _Does he have eyes in the back of his fucking head?!_

"Maybe you should be smart too, Hidan." He said, a small smile creeping across his face, "Because picking a fight with me would not be ideal."

**ITACHI POV**

Sakura's idiot of a friend had approached me earlier, blabbering on about useless things while constantly staring at my face; it took me an hour before I could finally escape her.

"Not still thinking about Sakura are you?" Sasuke said as he leaned against the door frame of lounge room, staring at me as I sat on the couch.

"Jealous?" I teased, knowing very well that he wasn't, but taunting my little brother was always a plus.

Sasuke scoffed, "Not a chance." He moved off the frame and made his way over to the couch, slumping himself down besides me. "I can give you some pointers though."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Love advice from you? Please, do entertain me."

"Sakura likes anko dumplings, and she's smart too, so don't try fool her, she's got quite an aggressive streak." He smirked, staring at me, "And she likes trivia games."

I looked at my foolish little brother, "And why should I believe you?" I asked, for someone who 'hates' Sakura, he sure did seem to know quite much about her.

Sasuke shrugged, "Naruto and I usually get paired with her a lot, and we have all the same classes really, so I've had to spend a lot of time around her."

"Well aren't you quite observant, are you sure you don't have feelings for her yourself, little brother?" I asked, watching his face for any hesitation or hints of lying, "Did you refuse her so you could keep your pride?"

Sasuke growled loudly and stood up, "Fuck off, she's a stupid girl, I'd never be interested in her." He said before he shoved his fists in his pockets and left the room.

I grinned to myself, and shook my head. _You really are foolish brother _I thought, standing up "Anko dumplings and trivia games, huh? I can do that." I said to myself, thinking up a plan to woo the stunning emerald eyed beauty, even though she was not very happy at the moment, I would wait for her.

**SAKURA POV**

When I awoke in the morning my mother was staring at me with a bright smile, "Oh Sakura dear, some handsome man just dropped this off for you!" She sung happily, waving the small white box in front of my eyes.

"Wha… What is it?" I said as I rubbed my eyes, moving to a sitting position.

She passed me the box and sat at the edge of the bed, "I'm not sure, but it smells nice!"

"Smells?" I looked at the box, still half groggy from my long sleep. I moved it towards my nose and inhaled, "Oh my god, this isn't what I think it is, is it?" My eyes widened and I quickly opened the box to reveal mouth watering anko dumplings.

"Oh, it's your favourite! This man must know you well!" She nudged my side.

I smiled and looked from the box back up to my mother, "What'd he look like?"

"Tall, dark and handsome." She smiled, standing up.

"Did he have long black hair and onyx eyes?" I asked, but I already knew the answer… Hidan wasn't exactly the most charming person, mother would hate him... and Deidara wasn't exactly 'dark', so it had to be Itachi. _But how does he know? Ino wouldn't be able to even guess my favourite food, Tenten isn't keen on him… could it have been Hinata? No… No… She wouldn't want to get involved. _

My mother nodded, "Yes, I believe so! Now hurry up and eat those delicious dumplings and get ready!"

* * *

**More to come soon, it might be late though. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **A bit of a strange but interesting chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_-thoughts- _

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Mixed Emotion**

* * *

**ITACHI POV**

Sasuke walked through the door, and I was shocked to see him up so early and about as I searched for my wallet.

"Don't even bother 'Tachi." He said as he flung my wallet over to me. "You weren't awake so I went and got the stuff for you and went over to Sakura's." Sasuke said casually as he leaned against the wall and yawned.

I stared at my brother for quite some time, "You went over to Sakura's?"

"Don't worry, her mother answered the door, I told her to keep hush about who dropped them off, so Sakura will think it's you anyway."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, rather curious how my brother switched from aggressive to helpful.

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know." He said simply as he headed back upstairs into a guest room, he'd been staying with me while I was down as Father refused to have me in his home.

I shook my head and looked up the staircase, "You'll be late."

Sasuke just waved his hand at me, "I'll leave in a second" he grumbled as he continued up the stairs, obviously not caring.

I made my way to the door and began to walk to school.

**SAKURA POV**

I headed out the front door with a skip in my step and a smile on my face, today would indeed be a good day, and I wasn't even going to let Hidan's glaring at me from across the road as Sasori pushed him in his truck get me down.

For once, I was happy to be walking to school, it was a bright sunny day and I had a lot to think about. _I can't believe Itachi brought me Anko Dumplings! _My mind screamed at me as I rounded the corner watching Hidan's truck speed up the road with a roar.

I continued the walk to school cheerily, meeting Tenten at the gates.

"So!" Tenten nudged me, "You look happy, did a special boy cheer you up?" She winked.

"Actually, yes." I answered, there was no point lying about it.

Tenten gasped, "Who! Was it Deidara?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, someone dropped Anko Dumplings at my house this morning." I had an idea who it was, but it was best not to let Tenten in on it, she'd have a fit and a half and complain how Itachi didn't meet her standards of what I need in a guy.

"Huh?" Tenten said, looking confused, "Anko Dumplings?" She seemed to be racking her brain, "I never mentioned anything like that…" She mumbled to herself, but I did over hear it.

"Anko dumplings?" Ino's voice boomed from behind us, "What's so good about Anko Dumplings?"

Tenten turned and smacked her across the back of the head lightly, "They're Sakura's favourite Ino, and you should know that."

"I thought it was cherry tomatoes?" Ino huffed.

I let out a laugh, "No Ino, that's **your** favourite. I just eat them because you always have them."

Ino shrugged, "Same thing!" she smiled, "So who gave you them?"

"She doesn't know." Tenten added.

Hinata approached us, pressing her fingers together, "Whoever did must be quite ob-observant." Her small voice stuttered.

I nodded, "Yeah, considering even_ Ino_ here didn't even know."

The four of us laughed as the bell rang, heading our separate ways to class, except for Hinata who followed me to English.

"Who do you think did it?" Hinata asked as she stared at the floor.

I smiled and turned to her, "My mother said he was tall dark and handsome."

Hinata gasped and looked up at me, "So it was Itachi? W-Why didn't you tell the others?"

"They would argue over it forever." I sighed.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, and you're quite c-capable of choosing on your own."

"I'm glad you think so Hinata." I smiled as we headed into the room, going to sit at our usual spot in the back of the classroom, but Sasuke was sitting in Hinata's spot.

"Do you want me to sit in your spot Sakura?" Hinata mumbled.

I shook my head, "No, I can handle it. You can sit in Naruto's spot, I'm sure he won't mind, he'll just move to sit besides Sasuke." I said as I sat myself down, ignoring the Uchiha I had once had my heart set on, until he finally ripped it from my chest and crushed it into oblivion when he laughed and kissed Hinata. _I can't blame her for that though; she was unaware of what would happen._

"So Sakura, how was your morning?" Sasuke's uninterested tone came from besides me.

I turned in my chair and looked at him in shock, _is Sasuke starting small talk with me? _"Erm, it was fine… why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "No reason." He said, twisting to look at me with his confident, controlling eyes and one of his famous smirks that always make my heart flutter and melt.

My breath caught in my throat, _how can he still do this to me?! _"L-Look," I stuttered trying to catch my breath as my heart raced, "I don't have time for your games, Sasuke!"

"Games?" He purred, "I'm not playing any games." He leaned closer.

"J-Just stop it!" I said as I watched his gaze become more intensely set on my own eyes.

_What is he doing?! What is he thinking? God, why can't I look away?! _

"Sorry." He said, turning away to look back towards the front of the class. "You look nice today."

Hinata besides me gasped, and I was completely frozen with shock, my heart having stopped in my chest and my body becoming completely immobile before I suddenly felt like Hinata as I fainted on the spot.

"Ah! Sakura!" I heard Hinata's panicked voice as everything turned black.

* * *

**More to come soon. (: **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **I really suck at keeping to my schedule as of late. I'll try get it back to normal!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts- _

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Different Approach.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

I woke up slowly to a few light slaps on the face, my eyes opening to see the dark onyx eyes that belonged to one Sasuke Uchiha.

"You fainted, so I brought you to the nurses." He said, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed as I sat up.

I remained quiet, and looked around the room. My old self would have thrown myself at him in an instant, but the new me knew that he was up to something. I was continuously watching my back these past few weeks.

He scoffed, and looked at the door, "Not like you to be the quiet one."

"Not like you to be so selfless." I grumbled.

He quickly turned to glare at me, "You think I'm selfish?"

I nodded, "Yes, in fact I don't think it, I know it. You play mind games, and do nothing for anyone except for yourself. Everything revolves around you, you think you're so cool and confident, but I think you're just a bastard, and it took me too long to finally come to my senses and see it."

Sasuke growled and quickly stood up, knocking over a small table. "You think I'm selfish? I'm not the one leading on four different guys! And my brother? Seriously, are you trying to get back at me by screwing with his mind? At least girls know where they stand with me! I hope you enjoyed your stupid anko dumplings!"

"YOU?! You got me the dumplings?! And I'm not leading them on! They were using me for their stupid bet! And why would Itachi and I bother you in the first place? You're the one who rejected me! You made it perfectly clear that you had no interest in m-"

Sasuke grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me in quickly, his lips crashed against mine in a hot passion as I gripped onto his shirt and his hands found their way to my hair, tugging my head back his lips moved to my neck, lingering there a short while before he began planting kisses up until he reached my mouth again. I was losing myself fast and quickly tried to regain control. I shoved him, and his lips tore away from mine and he looked at me with an intense stare, his lips still close to mine as we both breathed hard.

"You can't do this to me!" I pushed him away further, "You crushed my heart! You can't have it anymore!"

Sasuke began to move closer to me again, "I was stupid." He said, his hand reaching out and taking hold of my hip, he pulled me back in. He moved in to kiss me once more, but my right palm swung up and slapped him straight across the face as I moved back.

"I said no!" the sound of my hand hitting his cheek echoed in my ears, my fingers starting to tingle and sting. My eyes focused on his face as a clear red hand print began to emerge on the side of his face. To my surprise he didn't look the slightest bit angry, instead he looked more shocked and confused.

"I don't want you anymore Sasuke, I've out grown that silly obsession." I headed towards the door, hoping he wouldn't follow.

As I reached out for the handle, I heard Sasuke speak, "No you haven't. You don't kiss someone like that if you aren't interested."

I turned the handle and walked out, his words echoing through my mind. _No, you can't think of him, he's just as bad as the others._

"You alright?" A voice came from behind me.

I turned around and forced a smile, it was Sasori and Itachi "Yeah I'm fine, just some more drama."

"I saw my brother just a second ago; he wasn't bothering you was he?" Itachi asked, his hands tucked in his front pockets as he leaned casually against the wall with a disappointed look while Sasori stood besides him staring at my neck.

_Sasuke you didn't… _"I um, he wasn't bothering me at all, I fainted in class… teacher told him to take me to the nurses."

"Hey Sakura," Sasori started, "Deidara said he wanted to speak to you later, said it was important."

This not only spiked my interest, but it also spiked Itachi's.

"Do you know what about?" I asked, my eyes wondering to Itachi quickly.

Sasori nodded, "Yes, but he wants to tell you himself, and I think you should listen to him."

If Sasori was telling me to talk to him, then it must be something serious, or unrelated to this whole thing. "Okay. I'll go find him later."

Sasori grinned, "Okay… Well I have things to do, so Itachi, why don't you walk her back to her classroom." He winked at me and walked off.

Itachi pushed himself off the wall and looked back at Sasori before turning his gaze onto me, "Where's your class?"

_Was Sasori hinting me towards Itachi? _I frowned, "I really don't want to go back to class to be honest…" I said, not telling him the real reason why I wanted to keep out of that class was because I didn't want to be around his brother, who was bothering me.

He gave me a small smile, "Well why don't we go for a walk? I have a free period."

I nodded, "That'd be nice… I also want to apologize for last night, I know I said I didn't want to talk but I actually do."

"You don't have to apologize for that." Itachi held out his hand for me to take, and without hesitation, I took it.

* * *

**Oh goodness.**

**More to come. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: -**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_-thoughts-_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Good Friend**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Itachi gave my hand a light squeeze as we headed towards the door.

I smiled at him, "Oh, we aren't going where I think we're going, are we?"

Itachi let out a quiet laugh and looked in my direction, "Where else?"

"Are you sure that's a wise move?" I asked biting my lip as his thumb caressed the back of my hand, making old memories come straight back to mind like they only happened yesterday.

Itachi looked forward as we headed out the door and made our way to the back of the school, "Don't worry, I won't try anything if you don't want me to."

I smiled to myself, and felt a light blush spread over my cheeks, "Thank you." I whispered. There was something about Itachi that felt different than the others. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

We leaned against the black metal fence, and he dropped my hand. I swallowed hard, "Your brother tried to kiss me before."

Itachi looked away from me and back towards the school.

"I slapped him."

Itachi laughed, and shook his head, looking at me neck. I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze then, "I don't' know when he did that" I said quietly as I rubbed my neck, "But I do want you to know that I'm not interested in Sasuke anymore."

He nodded; "I know" he smiled at me, "I can see it."

"But I don't want to get myself into anything at the moment… I wasn't thinking clearly when I did that thing with Hidan; my mind is just a jumbled at the moment Itachi. I don't really know what… or who I want at the moment. I just to take things slowly this time, I need time to think… I feel like I'm being smothered, I can't breathe."

"That's understandable Sakura. I can wait, and if you find someone else, then I'll be happy for you." He said, smiling down at me, I could see the pain in his eyes, even though he was doing his best to mask it. "Thank you for being honest though, Sakura."

I nodded, and slid down the fence to sit down, "Can we just sit here, in silence for a while?"

Itachi didn't say a word as he moved to sit down besides me, his arm moving around my shoulder, but it seemed more like a friendly gesture. I rested my head against him, and closed my eyes.

**…..**

"Sakura?" I heard a voice say, nudging me softly, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as the sun shone in my eyes as I tried to focus on the blur of a person kneeling in front of me, "Hmm?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"You're out here all by yourself, what happened?"

I sat up, "Alone?" I looked around; I was resting against a tree. _Itachi left me here. _I looked back; it was Hinata kneeling in front of me.

She chewed her lip, "Come on Sakura," she held out her hand, "I'll walk you home."

"Home?" I questioned as I took her hand and she pulled me up.

She nodded, "School finished nearly an hour ago. Have you been out here all day?"

Hinata always stayed after school to help the cleaners clean up, anything to delay going home. "I guess so…" I whispered. "But my house if in the opposite direction to yours Hinata, you don't have to go out of your way."

She smiled and shook her head, "Oh its okay, Sasori would give me a lift home."

"Sasori?" I asked confused, before shaking my head, "Oh right, Gaara is his cousin, yeah?"

Hinata nodded and brushed bits of bark off my back, "You're lucky I spotted your pink hair from inside one of the classrooms."

I laughed, and looked over at the building, "You're right, I was out of view. I can't imagine what I'd do if I woke up here in the middle of the night! Thank you, Hinata." I said, as we began walking towards the gates.

"So why were you out there?" Hinata asked me as we exited the school grounds. "And so far too."

I looked at our feet as we walked, "Sasuke kissed me." I heard Hinata gasp, "And then I slapped him."

Hinata stopped in her tracks for a moment before she began walking again, "S-Slapped him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've had enough." I sighed, "So I went for a walk and well, I guess I was so exhausted I fell asleep." I forced a laugh, rubbing the back of my neck. _Except Itachi was with me, and he left me there._ "Sounds a little familiar doesn't it?"

Hinata turned beat red, "I-I-I-I! H-He deserved that s-slap from m-m-me!"

I laughed, _I have her stuttering again._ I nudged her softly, "It's alright Hinata, and you couldn't have known he was going to kiss you that day."

"G-G-Gaara wasn't v-very happy." She frowned, pointing her index fingers together.

"Oh I can imagine." I smiled as we rounded the corner, "I see him glaring at Sasuke every time he passes, and I think I even saw Sasuke flinch once!"

We both laughed at the thought, _this is nice… a distraction from everything _I smiled to myself, and looked at Hinata. "Thank you again, Hinata."

For the rest of the walk, we talked about school work, Hinata was catching me up on the work I missed in my classes today, and we had most of the same classes together.

"That's Sasori's house." She smiled, and grabbed my hand, crossing the road.

I pulled back once we crossed, "Can you go up there by yourself?" I whispered, _I don't want to run into Hidan._

Hinata nodded hesitantly, "O-Okay. I u-understand." She headed for the door and I quickly hid myself, she knocked three times before the door swung open.

"Who the fu- Oh hello." Hidan smirked, leaning against the door frame, his eyes looking Hinata up and down.

Hinata trembled slightly under his gaze, "I-I-Is S-S-Sas-Sasori h-here?" She stuttered, it was almost hard to make out her words.

"What?" Hidan said rudely, "fucken don't stutter, what the fuck did you say?"

Hinata looked around uncomfortably and just as I was about to step out, Sasori appeared at the door. "Hinata? What are you doing out this way?"

Hidan scoffed, and went back into the house. Hinata gulped, "I-I-I walked S-S-Sakura home."

"So you want a lift?" He asked.

Hinata looked over to where I was and nodded.

Sasori grinned, "Just one second." He said and disappeared from the door way, he returned moments later with Deidara. "Okay, we can go now Hinata." He said, heading over to the car.

Deidara made his way over to me as the two of them got into the car. "I need to speak to you, un." He said as he saw me standing behind the tree.

I nodded, "I know. Can we talk on the way back to my house though, I sort of don't want to-"

"Run into Hidan? Yeah, he's been causing a havoc all day, un."

I nodded, and we waited for Sasori to pull out of the drive way, Hinata waved sheepishly to me as they disappeared down the road before Deidara and I began to head down the road.

"So…" He started.

* * *

**More to come. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Hope everyone has had a good christmas! (Or whatever it is you celebrate!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Mother Knows Best**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

I sat on my bed staring up at the ceiling fan that swung lazily above me, my mind still wondering on events of today, Sasuke's kiss, Itachi leaving me, one scary Hidan and then finally my chat with Deidara. _Deidara…_ I felt my stomach drop, he was a brilliant man, but earlier today he done something that surprised me, as well as make me realize how much of a brilliant man he truly is. I closed my eyes so I could replay my time with him today in my head once more.

_FLASHBACK—_

_Deidara made his way over to me as the two of them got into the car. "I need to speak to you, un." He said as he saw me standing behind the tree. _

_I nodded, "I know. Can we talk on the way back to my house though, I sort of don't want to-"_

"_Run into Hidan? Yeah, he's been causing havoc all day, un." _

_I nodded, and we waited for Sasori to pull out of the drive way, Hinata waved sheepishly to me as they disappeared down the road before Deidara and I began to head down the road. _

"_So…" He started. _

_I fiddled with my fingers as I stared down at the cemented pathway. _

_Deidara cleared his throat, "I know what I said the other night was pretty serious Sakura, but this morning I found out a piece of information and now I've sort of got myself all jumbled up, un." _

_I looked up at him, "what was that?" I asked curiously, biting my lower lip. _

_We stopped walking as we reached the front of my house, he turned to me. "My ex girlfriend… she's coming back to town soon." _

_My eyes widened, "Ex girlfriend?" _

_Deidara nodded and looked away with a small smile, "Her names Kurotsuchi, she left last year and we decided not to do the whole distance thing, un." _

_I frowned slightly as I observed him, "And you're hoping to start with her where you left off?" I asked._

_Deidara nodded and turned to me once more, "Yeah, hopefully… So I just wanted to let you know so you don't go throwing yourself all over me by the time she's here, un." He barked out a laugh and I shoved him softly, I knew he was only joking. Suddenly, his smile dropped, "I don't know if it'll work out… but I just want to make sure I'm not tied up in anything before then." _

_I smiled at him, "I understand Deidara. You still love her." I didn't need to see his reaction to know that much, "I hope it all works out for you. We can be friends though, right?" I beamed. _

"_Of course, un." He replied, taking a step closer to me, "Can I ask of you one last thing before that though?" nodding he looked down at me with gentle blue eyes, "a goodbye kiss?" _

_I bit my lip, and slowly nodded my head once more. His warm hand moved to my cheek and caressed it softly as he leaned down at the same time I stood up on my tippy toes and our lips met. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, as our tongues danced around each others softly. _

_His touch was so gentle, that I was a little disappointed when he pulled away from me slowly giving me one last smile before he walked away. _

_-END FLASHBACK_

My fingertips glided across my tingling lips softly as I opened my eyes. _You only want him now that you can't have in. _I told myself as I sat up on my bed and reached over for my phone, _so enough of that, there are questions that need to be answered! _I began to type out a message on my phone before I hit send.

I stared at my phone as I eagerly waited for a reply.

**-Sakura**

-Why'd you leave me at the school asleep?

My phone buzzed.

**-Itachi**

-I had class.

**-Sakura**

-I was there all day, luckily Hinata spotted me and woke me up a whole hour after school had finished. You could have at least woken me. 

**-Itachi**

-All day? I'm truly sorry; I thought you would have gotten up at the sound of the bells.

It was a reasonable enough excuse, but it didn't help ease my anger at him as I thought just how terrifying it would have been if I woke up there at night, or if someone other than Hinata had found me.

I shuddered, and put my phone down when I heard my parent's car pull up in the driveway.

I quickly jumped out of bed and made my way down the stairs, "Mom!" I shouted, as she opened the front door.

"Sakura? What is it dear?" She answered, staring at me as I walked down the rest of the stairs.

I looked down and then back up, "Why didn't you tell me it was Sasuke this morning at the door?"

Her mother giggled, and grinned widely, "I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you to find out by yourself, he's a lovely boy, and I know just how much you've been crushing on him! So I wanted you to find out on your own!"

My face dropped, "_Mom._" I said, looking at her with slightly irritated eyes, "I don't like Sasuke anymore; I thought they were from somebody else."

She gasped, "You don't like him anymore?! What happened there?"

"I confessed to him and he laughed at me and kissed someone else!" I huffed, shaking my head, "I don't know what he's thinking mom."

She hmmed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "maybe he can see just what a wonderful girl he's lost. Who did you think they were from, anyway?"

I gulped, "I-Itachi." I stuttered.

Her eyes widened, "That's the Uchiha's oldest boy isn't it?" she shouted, "Do you fancy his brother now dear?"

I bit my lip, "Mom, after Sasuke done that Itachi kind of became a _friend _for me. He _likes_ me."

My mother looked to be in deep thought as she looked down at me, "Now Sakura, I thought I taught you better than this. I don't want you ruining their brotherly bond, you understand me?" She said sternly, making me blink a few times before I understood.

"So what do I do?"

She turned me around to face the stairs, "You go up stairs and wash before dinner is ready, and you leave both boys be until they've worked things out on their own."

* * *

**more to come.**

**Have a good new years everyone. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **When you write stories, back up and back up **a**** lot** otherwise, you have to rewrite everything. ;c

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Foolish Brother**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

I tugged at the sleeves of my red sweeter as I walked onto school grounds, it was quite chilly today. I had done as my mom had told me, and I avoided both Uchiha brothers for the past week. Every time I caught glimpse of one, I bolted in the opposite direction. I looked around cautiously as I made my way to the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I opened it. I stood still for a moment, Itachi was making his way down the hall, and he had seen me.

I quickly shut the door and turned around to run, only to be met with a hard chest. I closed my eyes tightly and before looking up slowly to take a peek. _Oh no… _"Sasuke…" I mumbled, my heart throbbing in my chest so hard I thought it would break out. My lower lip quivered and I looked past his shoulder, looking for a place to escape, or an excuse to leave, and thank the heavens Ino was just making her way to the gates, although chatting with some tall blonde haired boy from another school.

I side stepped but Sasuke took hold of my arms just as the door behind me opened again. "Why are you avoiding us?" Sasuke spoke first as he looked at me and then at his brother.

_They cornered me, how dare they! _I tugged at the sleeve of my sweeter again as I looked anywhere but the two. "I'm not." I lied, very unconvincingly.

Itachi shook his head, "Yes you are Sakura, you know that all too well. Now why are you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Sasuke let out a huff as he looked over his shoulder, my eyes followed his gaze. _Deidara… _I turned hopeful for a second, but it was crushed the moment Sasuke took hold of my wrist and began pulling me out to the courtyard as the bell rang, I looked behind to see Itachi following.

We walked for a while before Sasuke finally let go of my wrist, which I quickly tugged back and rubbed, it was turning red from his vice grip. "Sorry." I thought I heard him grumble.

"Sit down Sakura, we'd like to have a little talk." Itachi said as he sat himself down.

I hesitated, but slowly sat down, both the brothers across from me, they both looked like they wanted me to speak. I gulped, "I know I have been avoiding you both… it's just that… I wanted to leave the both of you alone until you worked out things yourselves. You're brothers; I don't want to come in between that. Now can I please leave?" O said uncomfortably.

Itachi smiled slightly, but Sasuke looked angry. "Or maybe you should just make up your damn mind yourself."

Itachi shook his head, "Foolish little brother, she doesn't want one of us to be angry with her decision."

"You're just saying that so you sound so cool and sophisticated that she'll choose you! She's been interested in me for ever!"

"And what did you do, foolish little brother. You said no when she asked. Your rude ways will not gain her attention."

The two argued on for a while about who the blame and what was what before I finally had enough and stood up, slamming my fists on the table. I breathed out angrily "Would you two just shut the hell up!" I shouted, before pointing at Sasuke, "You! I confessed to you and you shattered my heart, and then the next minute you want me? I'm sick of your childish games!" I looked at Itachi who seemed to hold a higher air like he thought he was going to get me, it made me even more angry, "And you! You only got close to me so you could win a stupid bet! What do you think I am? I have feelings, I'm not just something you can use and abuse and then want to get close to." I turned to walk away, my back to them I clenched my fists and took another deep breath. "And I'm no longer interested in either of you damn Uchiha's." I said, quickly bolting off before either of them could say a thing.

I ran for a while, too blinded by angry to see where I was going before I realised that I was no longer at school any more. I was at a park, one I used to go to all the time when I was a child. I looked sadly at one of the swings in the lonely deserted park before sitting myself down on one and slowly swinging. I had lied to myself when I said I wasn't interested in either of them. No matter how angry I was, or what had been done, I couldn't help but think about Itachi. Had I finally pushed them both away like my mother told me to do? No, that's not what she had said. She said to leave it be and for things to work out without my assistance. They are brothers of course, and family isn't something I should break up. I had to snuff all my feelings for the Uchiha, and hope that he'd do the same.

I looked down at the bark beneath my feet and kicked it, making a little dent in the ground. I was willing myself not to cry, to not let a single tear form. I couldn't go back to school now, I couldn't face them. Even though I was really curious as to whom Ino had walk her to school today, he was pretty cute. _Maybe I can ask her about it later, I'm sure she'd love to talk about it _I laughed softly to myself, not even realising that somebody had seated themselves on the swing besides me.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Itachi." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I heard in response and almost fell off my swing, opening my eyes and looking besides me only to see Itachi sitting on the swing.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly asked, "Did you follow me?"

Itachi nodded slowly, "I did, and I came here to apologize. The whole time I was talking about how foolish my little brother was that I didn't realize it was me who was the fool."

I looked away from him, "You shouldn't be here." I whispered.

"Sasuke told me to go after you." He said.

I looked at him, "what?"

Itachi nodded, "I didn't expect it either, but that it was he did.

_-FLASHBACK **ITACHI POV**_

_Sakura stood up, slamming her fists on the table. She breathed out angrily "Would you two just shut the hell up!" she shouted, before pointing at Sasuke, "You! I confessed to you and you shattered my heart, and then the next minute you want me? I'm sick of your childish games!" Then she looked at me, I was feeling quite relieved that she had stood up to my brother, and hopeful that she would choose me, but her eyes grew even angrier, "And you! You only got close to me so you could win a stupid bet! What do you think I am? I have feelings, I'm not just something you can use and abuse and then want to get close to." I was totally dumbstruck, I thought too highly of myself. She turned to walk away, her back to us she clenched her fists and took another deep breath. "And I'm no longer interested in either of you damn Uchiha's." she said, quickly bolting off before either of us could say a thing. _

_I turned to Sasuke, who was looking down at the table in... Accomplishment. I had never in my life seen my brother look this way; well I had but not so much. "Go after her you idiot." He said, and for a moment I thought he was talking to himself, words of encouragement. Then he looked up at me, "Go after her you idiot." He said once more. _

_I looked at him confused, "Sasuke?" _

_Then he grinned, "I knew it'd work." He put his hand on my shoulder, "I thought I'd get myself involved, Deidara looked like he had the reins and I just wanted him to lose. So I got Father and Mother to offer his ex girlfriend's family a really good job, but I knew Sakura wouldn't go to you straight away, so I needed her to have nothing but 'Uchiha' on her mind, of course if I act like a dick to her, she'll automatically go to you, but then there's still the problem of me being around… and I can't exactly do the same thing I did last time or she'd think we're all the same, so, we had to corner her and get her to talk. I knew she'd go crazy, she had a short temper. Now go after her you idiot." Sasuke said, proud of himself. _

_I looked at him for a moment, "You're not interested in her at all?" _

_Sasuke snorted out a laugh, "No, I just had to swallow my pride for you; you owe me one brother, big time." He shoved me, "Now go after her you idiot." _

_He didn't have to tell me a sixth time before I stood up and started to head off in the direction she went. _

"_Just don't tell her about my plan!" He shouted, and I could hear laughing behind me. _

_I shook my head with a smile, my foolish little brother wasn't as foolish as I thought._

_- END FLASHBACK_

* * *

**more to come.**


End file.
